He belongs to me
by Blackjems
Summary: What would you do if you thought your boyfriend was cheating on you with his ex, but you weren't completely sure? Do you just go on with your life hoping you're wrong or do you investigate? This contains, romance, drama, and language. WARNING RATED M! 1st chapter with EXTREMELY VIVID lemon and SasuSaku(MY FAV PAIRING). PLEASE REVIEW! DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO AT ALL!
1. That Girl Again

Hello everyone this is my FIRST fanfic, like I wasn't sure I wanted to even upload it, but I finally grew some balls…so here it is lol.

What would you do if you thought your boyfriend was cheating on you with his ex, but you weren't completely sure? Do you just go on with your life hoping you're wrong or do you investigate? This contains, romance, drama, language, 1st chapter lemon and SasuSaku(MY FAVORITE PAIRING ^_^).

If you don't like it, that's fine, but don't flame it ok. Also, I will openly admit, I SUCK at GRAMMAR so I can do without the "OMG, FIX THIS AND FIX THAT." I also know some people like to type extremely rude comments, written to put the writer down. Like this one guy commented on a story I read calling a girl a retard troll because her grammar wasn't so good either...but anywhooo…lol..constructive criticism is welcome, but like I

said don't flame me and PLEASE REVIEW ^_^

**That Girl Again**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sunlight beaming on her face. She silently yawned, closing her eyes and opening them again. She tilted her head downward a bit to get a look at her sleeping handsome who was comfortably resting his head on her chest. Sakura ran her fingers through the dark ravens' untamed spiked hair, slowly and as gently as she could, careful not to wake him. She smiled and thought to herself how cute he looked when he slept. Instead of the usual nonchalant expression he wore unless he was annoyed, his face was completely relaxed; almost showing vulnerability, something you'd never see when he was awake. Sakura smiled, thinking of the first time she had met him. It was in middle school. Kakashi Sensei had given out a group science project; she and Sasuke complete with Naruto were teamed together. Sakura was ecstatic, she couldn't believe how the odds were in her favor. She never thought she'd be grouped with the most coveted guy in school and her own personal crush. It wasn't the same for Naruto though. He couldn't understand why every girl was so head over hills for that guy. The two of them would often get into fights because of Narutos jealousy of Sakuras feelings for the perfect Uchiha, Naruto didn't always like Sasukes responses after he asked a question or Sasuke would often point out what an idiot Naruto was in front of the green eyed, cotton candied beauty, whom Naruto was crushing on. Although Sasuke didn't talk much, nor did he ever seem to want to be bothered with the two of them, despite his antisocial mannerisms, Sakura and Naruto began to grow on him. Twelve years later at the tender age of 24 with different jobs and lives, they were still a team. Continuing to lightly run her fingers through his hair, Sakura softly said, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke had woken up quite some time ago, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Normally Sakura would wake up first, voicing her thoughts, waking him up in the process; for some reason she did that every morning. Growing bored and wanting Sasuke to wake up, Sakura began poking at his cheek, the same spot over and over again. Not being able to ignore Sakuras annoying gesture any longer, Sasuke frowned and yawned. It came out sounding like nothing more than a deep inhale followed by an exhale. Sasuke opened his eyes, "Sakura.", he said in a lowered lethargic and clearly annoyed tone.

Sakura smiled, slightly blushing, she loved how much deeper his voice was when he first woke up, it vibrating and tingling every inch of her chest as he spoke her name. "Howd you sleep?", she asked after letting out a child like chuckle. Sasuke yawned once more before answering, "slept okay…that is until you started snoring. You snore like a pig Sakura", he said narrowing his eyes on the blushing pinkette who was now squinting and wrinkling her nose at him. "I was not Sasuke!", the embarrassed Sakura yelled, sitting up and threatening to punch Sasuke in the face, who had quickly slid over to lay on Sakuras thighs as she sat up.

Even though Sakura would have the upper hand from the position they were in, Sasuke was not at all fazed. Sakura glared at Sasuke for a second and he back at her. A smirk broke out on Sakuras face and suddenly, she let loose a right hook toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up, slapping her oncoming jab, grabbing her left wrist and roughly pushing her back on the bed. He was now over top of her with his knees on either side of her thighs, while holding both of her arms pinned above her head. Sakura was absolutely flustered. He was in complete control, she couldn't believe how fast he had turned the tables and it all happened within a matter of seconds. She knew he was swift, but this was on a whole different level.

Sakura fixed her gaze at the perfectly chiseled body above her. He was shirtless, well toned, yet slim at the same time and ohhhhhh so good looking Sakura thought. Some of his hair had fallen in front of his face, somehow laying perfectly and complimenting his features. Sasuke quickly nodded his head to the side, moving the hair out of his face. He devilishly smirked like he always did and leaned down just inches above Sakuras face. She became lost as her emerald spheres met with those menacing onyx orbs of his, they were indeed inviting, yet tainted at the same time. Sasuke leaned down even closer to Sakura, his soft lips brushing her own and over to the right side of her neck. She closed her eyes and her heart began to race. He was going for her soft spot and he never showed mercy.

Sasuke teased Sakura, he was so close to her neck, in fact, she could feel the warmth from his breath, yet he wouldn't go to work on it just yet. "Sasuke…please..don't tea...", she whispered becoming impatient with him, but before she could finish, Sasuke began; somehow kissing, biting and sucking on her neck at the same time. Sakura gasped from this anticipated pleasure. She thought he must have somehow gotten even better at this. Sasuke continued to entertain Sakuras sweet spot as he removed his right hand from her wrist and slowly slid it up her shirt and through her bra. He began massaging and gently squeezing her nipple from time to time, now occupying two areas at once.

Sasuke moved on from her neck and began to passionately kiss Sakura and she let out a muffled moan in his mouth that actually smelled pleasant for someone who had just woke up. She wondered how he never had morning breath; it was definitely a mystery to her. Sakura closed her eyes, but Sasuke kept his open, staring at her while she enjoyed this moment the whole time. As he kissed her like it was the last time, he slowly slid his hand down her exposed abdomen, then lower and lower. As his hand neared her throbbing womanhood, Sakura could feel it tightening and clenching on its own, almost as if it was fixing to finish before he had even touched it. Sakura attempted to initiate a French kiss, but Sasuke stopped her, also stopping right above her sex and gently biting her soft pink bottom lip and pulling it out a bit towards himself before letting it go while he backed off of her. During Sasukes move, Sakura felt his hardened member rub against her leg, the feel of it sent a shiver through her body and her womanhood clenched again, but this time it was tighter; Sakura let out another gasp a lot more dramatic this time, she could feel the heat between her legs, as she got wetter by the second. She began to massage her own breast, a 34C, feeling how full and soft they were. Sasuke reached behind her lifting her night-shirt up over her head, unhooking her leopard print bra and tossing them both to the floor.

For a moment, Sasuke stared at the hot and bothered cherry blossom. Her long pink hair lies beautifully around her face and spread out on the pillows her head rested on. Her long and smooth legs were close together and she was already panting heavily longing for whatever he was about to do to her next. Sakura moved one hand down in between her legs, opening them slightly, taking two fingers and feeling herself; letting out random moans of pleasure as she did so. She stared at Sasuke as she did this, teasing him in her own way since he loved teasing her.

Sakura stopped feeling herself, stuck a finger in her mouth, sucked on it a bit and slowly slid it out, doing a come here gesture with the same finger. A sense of need rushed through his body, he felt his length jump and he rubbed himself a couple of times before leaning down to kiss Sakura once. When he sat up from it their eyes met, the pinkettes eyes were full of lust, silently telling Sasuke she desperately needed him now.

Sakura lay there, becoming more and more impatient watching the gorgeous man positioned on his knees beside her. She absolutely hated when he would pause during these intense moments, knowing that his only intention was to tease her, she wasn't nearly as good as he was when it came to driving somebody mad horny. Sakura could see the tint in his black boxers and longed for it ever so badly. She spoke and in the most seductive tone he had ever heard, "Sasuke…make me feel good." Her voice and those words sent a chill through his body turning him on more than he already was.

Sasuke slowly ran his hands up those oh so perfectly smooth and sexy legs, massaging them as he went and stopping at her hips. He began pulling down the pinkettes black laced panties so painfully slow, staring at her the whole time ever so fiercely as they reached her ankles and slipped off her feet. Finally Sasuke had taken those damn things off after making her wait so long. He tossed them behind him and they landed on the floor. Sasuke paused for only a second, not to tease her this time, but to gaze upon Sakura and all her naked glory and he honestly loved what he saw. He slid his boxers down and out sprung his manhood, it was long and thick; Sakura blushed remembering how it felt the last time and anxious to feel it again. Sasuke slipped his boxers all the way off, grabbed Sakuras legs, spreading them apart and positioning himself inbetween her legs.

The two of them made eye contact as Sasuke slowly inched closer feeling himself beginning to enter into Sakuras weeping womanhood. "Mmmm", she moaned loudly finishing with a gasp as Sasuke continued to push in. As many times as they were together, Sakura would still never be prepared for Sasukes entry. He was all the way in now, he could feel her warmth juicy sex surrounding and almost smothering his length already. Sasuke slightly pulled back and began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth, letting out a deep exhale in the process. "oooh..uaaah..mmm..uaah", Sakura yelled, letting out a bunch of random moans back to back. Sasuke lifted Sakuras right leg and slightly turned himself to the right adding to the intensity as he quickened his pace. "mmm..mmm…yeaauhh..uaahh" Sakura cried out with every inward thrust. Sasuke, usually silent as he worked let out a slight groan followed by a gasp. The Raven haired handsome threw his head back as his last thrust sent a full body shiver up and to his spine, he was beginning to sweat.

For a moment, he lost his breath as the seemingly overwhelmed pinkette shaking beneath him arched her back, creating a different feeling for the both of them. Sasuke took hold of Sakuras legs and pushed them back so that her knees were bent, aligned with her shoulders. Sasuke slowed his pace, thrusting, harder and deeper. Letting go of one of Sakuras legs, he put his hand up to his mouth licked his thumb, placed it on Sakuras tiny hard member and began to rub it in a circular motion. Sakura hit high notes that Sasuke had never heard before. "uhhh..yeah..Sasuke…faster..faster!", she demanded breathing heavily. Sasuke smirked, still working his hand and hips did as she wished, making sure to deliver the satisfaction Sakura so desperately needed. Sakura cried out "UUUUUAHHHH…FUCK ME..MMMMMHHH!", and ending with a loud gasp. Sasuke was pretty sure the neighbors could hear with the thin walls of his one bedroom apartment, but he didn't care, hell, it turned him on to hear her moan so loudly on his account.

Sasuke let go of Sakuras other leg, stopped fingering her and leaned forward, laying directly on her so that they were so close and practically hugging as he continued going in and out. He began to speed up again and Sakura loved every bit of it, her walls were quaking, tightening and ridiculously wet, almost as if they were trying to hold him in, but the slickness wouldn't allow it. She dug her nails into Sasukes back, he flinched from the pain, softly moaning at the same time from the continuous pleasure. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was also looking back at her. He was red in the face and his eyes were slightly dimmed almost as if he was in pain, but then it would ease back into that passionate stare she liked to see. Sasuke began to move at a quicker speed now, Sakura moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and scratching Sasukes back like some sort of animal. Again he flinched, but this time he loosed a rare smile, laying his head down on Sakuras shoulder. A ball of pure pleasure began to build up in Sakuras stomach, it was getting bigger and bigger, "Sasuke…I'm…I'm uaahhh..I'm going to cum!..I'm cumming!" Sakura yelled out gasping as she began to release. Sasuke felt her walls clinch, they were contracting and forcing him out. He got up positioning himself so that he was towering over her again to see it happen, although he never stopped thrusting. With one last push in, Sakuras womanhood released a warm fluid that shot out like a water gun, lasting for about ten seconds and another one shooting out for about five seconds and wetting Sasukes lower abdomen. He stopped for a moment, watching the worn out pinkettes body convulse from time to time as she slowly came down from her high. He fucking loved when she did that, it only turned him on even more. Sakuras eyes were closed, she was definitely feeling good.

Sasuke smirked, leaning down kissing Sakuras lips and leaning to lightly kiss her neck. He nibbled on her ear for a moment causing her to softly moan. Sasuke positioned himself back in Sakura causing her to whimper, he whispered in her ear, "I'm all wet babe". Sakura smiled followed by a cute chuckle, opening her eyes as Sasuke began to thrust in and out again. Her smile quickly changed to an expression of pure ecstasy. "uhhh….uaaahhh…Sasuke..", she moaned softly in his ear, nibbling and kissing it at the same time. Sasuke let out a somewhat loud groan. Although Sasuke was good on the neck and ear, Sakura knew how to get even the stubborn Uchiha to make noise for her. Sasuke began to thrust harder and faster, forcing her to stop the ear nibbling, "ooooh yes…yes..yes Sasuke.." Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakuras breast and began to feel and massage them as he moved. Sakura arched her back and began to move in a circular motion, again changing the feeling for the two of them. Sasuke let out a high pitched moan followed by a deep exhale. He felt a knot in his midsection boiling, and his manhood was becoming much more sensitive by the second. One final thrust took Sasuke to the edge. Just in time, Sasuke pulled out, jerking himself while it all erupted from his manhood and onto the bed beside Sakura. Flushed in the face completely out of breath, Sasuke stayed on his knees for a second before collapsing next to Sakura, resting his head on her chest again, much like how they were earlier this morning.

About fifteen minutes rolled by as Sakura lay there wrapping her arms around the passed out Uchiha. Sakura smiled to herself, she liked how they were now, she just wanted to lay there holding him like that forever, she loved him after all. Sakura leaned up, kissing Sasukes forehead and falling asleep.

Sakura opened her eyes, this time it wasn't the sun that had woken her up, her phone was buzzing. She leaned up a bit and grabbed it from the bedside table; the time was 1:53pm. Sakura opened her phone and saw she had two missed calls and two text messages. She first checked her messages. The first one was from Ino, asking Sakura if she wanted to go to the mall and the second was Ino wondering why Sakura was ignoring her. Sakura checked her missed calls and saw they were both from Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes, "sorry Ino pig, I'll talk to you later." As Sakura reached over putting her phone back, Sasukes phone vibrated. Sakura picked up Sasukes phone and stopped it from vibrating, she was about to put it back when it vibrated again. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was peacefully knocked out on her chest. Sakura bit her lip, "what if its important?", she thought. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Sakura dragged her thumb across Sasukes Samsung Galaxy 3 phone and unlocked it. She again looked down at Sasuke who hadn't moved an inch, she didn't want him to wake up and see her going through his phone although she had good intentions, it would still make her look like an insecure girlfriend. Sakura was careful not to open his messages, she simply wanted to check and see who they were from, incase they were from his boss or something. Sakura scrolled down, they were only from Neji and Naruto. Part of one read "Sasuke, answer your Goddam phone Teme!..I want…", she would have to actually open the message to read the rest. Sakura smiled, laughing to herself, "that Naurto." The message from Neji was a media message, probably some hilarious picture with a funny caption. Sakura was about to close out of his messages when her finger accidentally hit another slot opening another thread. Sakuras eyes widened, was she really seeing this right now. She had opened up a thread between Sasuke and Karin, Sasukes ex girlfriend of three years.

"Oooooooh Sasuke!"

"Karin"

"I'm home all by myself, want to come and keep me company?"

"Karin…"

Sasuke made a sudden move and groaned in his sleep. Startled, Sakura quickly exited the thread to the phones home screen, putting his phone back over on the bedside table. She wanted to read the rest of their conversation, no, she needed to. What the hell was Sasuke doing texting that crazy bitch even though she texted him first, he didn't have to respond. Sakura closed her eyes sighing heavily, "Sasuke, you were done with that girl 2 and a half years ago, it was a bitter end and a bad break up; why the sudden change of heart?", Sakura thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY so..there it is…my first fanfic ever. I know it could be better but it's a start. I hope you guys liked it o.O..I have some really good ideas for future chapters AND PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE! Feed back, REVIEWS and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated so please please please go and do that. ^_^


	2. I guess I Left It At Home

OOOOOOOOMG YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I got waaay more positive reviews than I thought I would…I would've uploaded sooner, but my computer needed repairing…and thanks to my Wiz kid best friend, I'm back in business. ^_^ ANNNNNNNNNNYWHO…..thanks again guys for all the love on chapter one, hopefully "Lemon Squisher" doesn't cause my story to get taken down…because that would suck….maybe I should go easy on the lemon?..yes?..no?...we'll see, but again I apologize for my grammar, because there is A LOT more dialogue in this chapter…I'm working on it! XD Also, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, I've been having mixed emotions about which direction I want this story to go in o.O, but as always…PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think so far! ^_^

DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO AT ALL!..I wish o.O..lol

**I Guess I left it Home**

Sasuke rolled over to the other side of the bed, intending to bother Sakura, but when he looked over, he realized she wasn't there. He hopped out of bed, heading out of his room, grabbing his boxers, and clumsily slipping them on in the process. "Sakuuuuuuraaaa", he said slowly, with deepened vocals from just waking up. He expected to see her in the living room or the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. "Hmmm", Sasuke continued; thinking she had to be in the bathroom. "Sakura?", he said opening the door to an empty dark bathroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what the fuck?" he cursed making his way back to the bedroom, a little bit more than irritated. Sasuke noticed Sakuras phone and overnight bag were gone; he stood in the doorway confused as all hell. He walked all the way in his room and noticed a small piece of paper on his dresser he hadn't put there himself. Sasuke walked over and picked it up, seeing that it was a note from Sakura, he dimmed his eyebrows as he read it,

"Sasuke, I got a text saying I had to be at work early today, talk to you later.

~Sakura"

Sasuke balled the note up, tossed it on the floor and plopped on his bed, landing on his back. He reached over, grabbing his phone and began looking at his messages; none of which were from Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring Narutos and Nejis texts. He let his phone fall out of his hand and onto the bed beside him; putting his arms up and tucking his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, "hn….so you had to go in earlier Sakura, guess you forgot you told me the flower shop would be closed today.", he said allowed. Exhaling deeply, Sasuke picked up his phone, texting both Naruto and Neji. He asked them to meet him at the bar down the street from his apartment. Sasuke jumped out of bed and prepared to shower, he wasn't about to lay in bed wondering why Sakura ducked out on him today and he was too pissed to find out.

Sakura slowly walked down her apartment hallway, dragging her feet and moping along. Sighing heavily, she dug in her bag, pulled out her keys and was about to unlock the door when the door suddenly opened; scaring her back into reality. "Forehead!", Ino shouted, pointing a finger extremely close to Sakuras face. Sakura settled down, and dimmed her eyebrows. Sakura flagged Inos hand out of her face and walked past her, "Ino pig", she said not exactly in the mood for an immature fight with her obnoxious roommate. Sakura walked farther into the apartment to see Hinata at the counter top, dicing onions and peppers. "Oh Sakura, you're home", Hinata said smiling with her eyes all red and tearing from the onions. "Yeah, I am", softly said Sakura as she put her things down on the couch and walking over to sit on a stool that was on the opposite side of the counter Hinata was cutting on. "What are you cooking", Sakura asked, trying to act as normal as possible; had she came in and went straight to her room, they would've suspected something was wrong. "Pepper steak and long noodles", said Ino budding in before Hinata could answer and joining the two at the counter top. Sakura looked down, staring at her lap; she could feel Ino staring at her and it was becoming uncomfortable. "Oh God Sakura, you're not pregnant are you? I told you that pull out method can only do so much." said the loud mouth blonde. Sakura quickly looked up, Ino had an eyebrow raised, expecting an answer and Hinata had a surprised look on her face, also looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed a tad bit, "shut up Ino pig, I'm not pregnant!" Sakura snarled, wishing she had no roommates at the moment. "Surely something's been eating you Sakura", Hinata commented. "Well that's obviously Sasuke, but what's wrong with you forehead?" Hinata put down her knife, covered her mouth and let out a high pitched giggle; Sakura couldn't help but to laugh, that Ino definitely had no filter. "Seriously though, I'm fine", Sakura said still laughing a bit. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow though", said Ino; she didn't exactly believe Sakura. "That damn Ino pig, always trying to pry her way into someone else's business", Sakura thought. I mean there was being a good friend and then there was Ino; she had to know everything about everyone all the time. "Something came up, that's all; I was just a little disappointed", said the pinkette nervously. "Awwww Sakura!", said Ino, grabbing Sakura and hugging her; the two of them nearly fell off the stools they were sitting making Hinata laugh. Sakura closed her eyes as Ino hugged her, thinking her worries were far from over.

After listening to a half hour of Ino ramble on about how she was on the hunt for a new boyfriend, Sakura decided that her ears had, had enough; she got her things from the couch and laid down on her bed. She picked up her phone expecting to see a pissed off text from her boyfriend, but there was nothing; not a text, not a missed call, nothing. Sakura frowned, feeling awful for leaving him; yesterday was their two year anniversary and they were supposed to spend the entire weekend together. No work, no friends, just the two of them, but how was she suppose to enjoy herself if all she could think about is how he might be fucking Karin? Sakura rolled over on her stomach, with her phone in hand; she was desperately thinking of a way to deal with this situation. She didn't want to go head on and flat out accuse Sasuke, because she wasn't exactly sure although she had a strong feeling in her gut that something was going on between the two. She also didn't want to ask him, he'd wonder where the sudden question came from and then she'd have to explain how she saw messages from Karin in his phone that she didn't get to finish reading. Sakura went over millions of scenarios in her head and all of them ended with Sasuke making her look like the bad guy even though all she wanted was to know the truth.

The time was nearing nine o'clock and Sasuke was making his way to the bar. The raven wore all black, a simple v-neck t-shirt and jeans. Even as plain as it was, he was still hot enough to draw all types of unwanted female attention his way. As he entered the bar, it seemed as though everyone had stopped for a moment just to see him; Sasuke smirked, walking over to Neji, who was sitting at a table with about six and a half empty glasses on it. Sasuke sat down in the booth beside him, "Sasuke, there you are", said Neji smiling and patting his good friend on the back. "So whats up?", Sasuke said dryly, making a quick note of his surroundings. Neji took a gulp of his half empty drink and sighed before answering. "Well, Tentens been hinting to me she wants to get married for a while now and I'm not sure how I feel about that". Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "better drink up than." Neji let out a chuckle and sipped his drink again. "Wonder where Naruto is.", said Sasuke looking around. "Oh he's here, he's probably over at the bar again; he's been flirting with the bartender all night. He's been getting free drinks off of her since we got here". Sasuke turned his attention to the bar and a drunken Naruto happened to be headed their way, spilling half of his drink in the process. "Teme!", Naruto shouted, clumsily sitting next to Sasuke and hugging him. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, "So you're drunk off you're ass aleady", Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey Sasuke.", said Neji. "What's going on with you and Sakura? I thought you guys would still be in bed." Naruto grinned from ear to ear and let out an obnoxious laugh. Sasuke closed his eyes, "Well honestly, I woke up and she was gone". Neji dimmed his eyebrows, "Did she say why?" "Well, she left me a note, said she had to work, but the flower shop was closed today, so I don't know." "Doesn't sound like something she'd do", Neji commented. "My thoughts exactly", said Sasuke sourly, growing more irritated just thinking about it. He opened his eyes to the sloppy blonde downing the rest of his drink. Naruto wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, "periods". A confused Sasuke and Neji looked at their drunken loud mouth friend. "Saku..ra, she got her periods, that why she left Teme. Same thing happen to Hinata, we was gonna have super sex..and she freaked out. She got dress and ran out the door", Naruto explained, finishing with a hiccup. Realizing what Naurto meant, Neji and Sasuke relaxed their faces. Sasuke stared at his hands that were resting on the table, "was that it?", he thought, becoming more irritated. "If that was the case than she could've just told me, we've been together for two fucking years." He patted his front pockets to see what pocket his phone was in, but they were empty. He then leaned up to feel his back pockets, but they were empty too. Sasuke shrugged, realizing he must have left his phone at home and he would just call her when he got in. "You guys look really pretty right now, di..did I eva tell you guys howww pretty yous guys are?" Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and then at Naruto who was staring intensely at the two of them. "hnn..I think it's about time I had a drink", Sasuke said getting up and trying to keep a straight face all the way to the bar; it was never a dull moment with that Naruto.

It was almost twelve-thirty in the morning and Sakura was still lying in bed with her phone clutched in hand. Hinata had came in a while ago with a plate for her, but Sakura just asked her to wrap it up, she didn't have much of an appetite. Sakura was going insane, Sasuke hadn't even texted or called her all this time, what if Karin was over there? Not being able to take it anymore, Sakura jumped up out of bed, grabbing her overnight bag and exiting her room. Luckily, Ino and Hinata were in their rooms, so she could slip out unnoticed. Locking the door behind her, Sakura power walked down the hall, down the steps and to the bus stop. "I need to know.", she thought.

When Sakura arrived at Sasukes apartment building, it was a little after one. She stopped at his door, and pulled out the key he had given her. Sakura took a deep breath and began unlocking the door, all the lights were off and it was sleeping newborn quiet. Sakura flicked on a lamp and the living room was empty, "he must be sleep." she thought. Sakura walked back toward Sasukes room, she slowly opened the door and walked in. She flicked on the lamp that was on his bedside table and he wasn't in there either. "Well, that was a waste of time, he wasn't even home", she thought. Sakura put her things down on the floor; she was about to lay on the bed to wait for him when suddenly in shock, she stopped. There on the bed lay Sasukes cell phone. Sakura just stood there for a moment, was this for real; did the raven actually go out and forget his phone? She slowly sat down on Sasukes bed and just stared at the phone, "Sasuke never leaves home without his phone. His mind was somewhere else; he's definitely upset with me", Sakura thought, sighing. Nervously, the pinkette took one deep breath, exhaled and picked the phone up. She held it for a moment and closed her eyes. Did she really want to do this right now? Sakura swallowed hard and opened her eyes, "I have to know", she said allowed and unlocked Sasukes phone.

As Sakura went to Sasukes messages, she felt a lump in her throat. The thread was still there, dated yesterday; Sakuras and Sasukes anniversary. Hoping for the best, Sakura began to read.

"Oooooooh Sasuke!"

"Karin"

"I'm home all by myself, want to come and keep me company?"

"Karin fuck off"

"Lol, you're so sexy when you're mean. ;)"

"The hell do you want?"

"Oh come on Sasuke, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem to me."

"But I miss you. :("

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke hadn't responded to what Karin said, but that still didn't put Sakura at ease. She wasn't sure what all this even meant. Was this thing with Karin just one-sided or was Sasuke feeling the same way? Sakuras eyes began to water, the very thought of Sasuke even thinking about Karin killed her. Sakura closed her eyes, pulling herself together inhaled deeply, exhaling and opening her eyes again. Sakura stared at Sasukes and Karins conversation for a second before closing it out. Sakura tossed Sasukes phone across the bed, with it an inch from falling to the floor. She closed her eyes again, inhaling than exhaling and when she opened her eyes, Sakura screamed for her life. There in the shadow where the light didn't reach stood the raven, in all black glaring at her. Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine, "how long was he even standing there?", she thought nervous as all hell. "uhh..sss..Sasuke, you scared me, I didn't see you there", Sakura stuttered. Sasuke walked farther into his room and out of the shadows, closer to Sakura, still not saying a word. Sakura was quite scared now. Sasuke just stared at her with those dark eyes; she couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking. Sasuke grabbed Sakuras arm, pulling her up quickly; the two of them standing directly in front of each other now. Sakura stared back, looking up at Sasuke, the top of her head just barely lining up with his shoulders.

The two of them stayed that way for a minute. Sakura looked away from Sasuke, no longer able to stare into those mincing eyes of his and without warning, Sakura felt herself being roughly pushed down on the bed behind her. Sakura let out a scream as she landed. Sasuke jumped on top of her, putting himself in between her legs. The raven leaned down over Sakura and in front of her face. Sasukes eyes were glossy and his breath smelled horrible. It was than that Sakura realized the Uchiha was quite drunk. "Sasuke get off, you're drunk", said the pinkette doing her best to move Sasuke, but failing miserably as he effortlessly over powered her. Sasuke flicked his tongue on Sakuras neck, connecting with her sweet spot from time to time. Sakura gasped, "mmm, Sasuke don't..st..stop..you're drunk." Sakura was trying her best, not to enjoy herself, but she was giving up far too easily. Sasuke now began to kiss Sakura, forcing his tongue to enter her mouth and she could taste the alcohol on his breathe. She wasn't a drinker because she didn't like the taste of it, but right now, the pinkette didn't mind it so much.

Sasukes hands began to explore Sakuras body. He moved closer to the cotton candied beauty and began slightly thrusting his hardened length against her even though the two of them were completely clothed. Sakura arched her back. She was enjoying herself when it all suddenly stopped. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the dark haired raven above her. He looked kind of pale and had the look of discomfort in his face. Sasuke jumped off of Sakura and took off flying out of the room. Sakura sat up confused as he exited, but when she heard a door slam shut, she knew what was going on. Sakura sighed, got up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Sakura opened the door and there kneeling was Sasuke hunched over the toilet puking out all of his insides. The pinkette kneeled down behind him rubbing his back and pulling his hair out of the way.

About three minutes had rolled by and Sasuke had finished throwing up. He sat on the floor with his back and head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed; he looked as though he was disappointed in himself. Sakura leaned over next to Sasuke, "are you okay, do you want me to do anything?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the pinkette. Sakura got a chill through her body. This time they were dark and full of emotion. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura and got up, stepping over her and leaving out of the bathroom. Sakura frowned, he was definitely still mad at her and now sober enough to remember why he drank so much to began with.

Sakura sighed and made her way to the bedroom where Sasuke had lazily flopped himself on the left side of the bed, lying on his right side. Sakura removed her shoes, crawling up on the bed next to Sasuke whose back was to her. She rested her head on the ravens shoulder and began rubbing his arm. "So..", Sasuke said unexpectedly. Sakura let go of Sasuke, "I just had to wor..." Sasuke cut Sakura off, "On a closed day Sakura?", said the raven becoming even more annoyed than he already was. Sakura widened her eyes, she forgot she told him this weekend would be perfect because they were closed this Sunday due to her mother having to leave town Saturday night. "Sasuke..I", Sakura stopped talking unsure of what to say. "Why don't you just go home Sakura.", the raven said coldly. Sakura stared at Sasuke, she couldn't believe he had just said that. Sakura quickly got out of bed, slipping on her shoes, grabbing her things and power walking to the front door. Sakura opened the door and just stood there. The pinkettes eyes were beginning to water; she was so hurt and angry. She wanted to yell that she knew about Karin, but she didn't. Sakura calmed herself, walked out and slammed the door behind her. Sakura ran down the hall and out of Sasukes apartment building just incase he decided he was sorry and going to come after her. She didn't want anything to do with him right now.

When Sakura got home it was a little after three. She threw her things on her bedroom floor and plopped down on her bed and tears began to stream down her face, one after another. Sasuke could be such an asshole sometimes when things didn't go his way, he had no idea what was going on in her head right. She loved that man so much, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same. Sakura didn't know exactly how she was going to approach Sasuke about this whole Karin thing, but she decided that it was definitely time to say something.

…Soooooooo hey guys…as I've said, I'm not at all happy with this chapter, I had so many ideas going, I just mixed a few of them. Hopefully, next chapter I'll be able to come back strong and again, I'm working on my grammar so sorry for all the mistakes o.O..lol…please review ^_^


	3. The Phone Call

Hey guys…I'm sooooooo sorry I took forever to update, I was busy with end of the school year work, plus..my computer wanted to act up again…much thanks to my wiz kid buddy again..lol...but thanks soooo much for all the feedback and reviews..tis much appreciated. ^_^ Also, I noticed a few people said there should be more feelings between them, but you guys have to remember, this is Sasuke after all, those things don't come easy, only when he wants to…lol…and also this chapter is uuuuh…once again struggling with which direction I want it to go in…but anywho...I will not hold you up any longer..here it is.

The Phone Call

Sakura was standing slouched over at the counter daydreaming. She could think of nothing else except how she was going to go about talking to Sasuke. It definitely wasn't going to be easy, would the ill tempered raven even care to listen to what she hoped was only nonsense and nothing more? Would Sasuke even be honest with her if it were true and what if it wasn't true, she'd be branded as the insecure girlfriend. Sakura squeezed her eyes tight and sighed heavily. "Heads up forehead." Ino yelled from behind her. Sakura turned around dimming her eyebrows at her obnoxious best friend. The pinkette turned around startled, she hadn't noticed a man standing there; he was a tall bald man, had to be at least fifty years of age. "Oh, my apologies Sir." said Sakura bowing slightly to the man in front of her. The man smiled, "oh no problem, I was having a hard time remembering anyway." "So what is it that you're looking for?", said Sakura smiling from ear to ear attempting to make up for her behavior earlier. The man looked around, "gee there are so many here. I'm looking for my wife's favorite flower. Although I can never remember the name, I know it's white, red and it has a yellow center." said the man looking at all the flowers in the shop. Sakura thought a minute and walked over to the many bunches of flowers to find what the man might be looking for. Sakura came back over to the counter, "what about this? These are greigii tulip Pinocchio." The mans face lit up, "that's the flower, I'll take a dozen of those! Guess I better write that down." he said laughing. Sakura smiled and let out a little chuckle and went to get the flowers. She came back and wrapped them up, "that'll be $35.00 even." The man pulled out his money, paid, thanked Sakura and left with a smile on his face.

Sakura turned her back to the counter and began writing the stores sale receipt. As she was doing so, she heard the doors bell jingle and someone else walk up to the counter behind her, "I'll be right with you in a minute." "Oh Sa-kuuuuuuu-raaaaaa", said Ino walking in front of Sakura staring behind the pinkette with a huge smile on her face. Sakura looked up, raised an eyebrow at Ino and turned around. To her surprise, there was Sasuke, staring at her with both elbows on the counter, his hands up in front of his mouth and his fingers locked together. Sakuras stomach dropped, ending on a sour note last night, she hadn't talked to him all morning and yet there he stood with that same poker face. He closed his eyes, exhaling heavily and opened them back. Sasuke removed his arms from the counter, relaxed his posture and then reached out his right hand toward Sakura. He loosed a rare smile onto his face and those dark menacing eyes softened a bit. Sakura could see Sasuke was indeed sorry for how he treated her last night. Sakura took a deep breath, took Sasukes hand as he guided her around the counter and out of the store.

The raven quickly pulled Sakura towards him, wrapping his arms around her tight. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I've got a lot on my mind." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke, hugging his lower back. She knew how hard it was for Sasuke to admit he was wrong and apologize for anything, but when he did, it was most sincere. As Sasuke squeezed Sakura tighter, she felt her eyes began to water. At this moment, it was clear how Sasuke felt about her, he was beating himself up on the inside for mistreating her, but the question remained, did Sasuke still have feelings for Karin? "I better go, I have to be at work in a few." Sasuke said nonchalantly in his usual tone. The raven let go of Sakura, Kissed her goodbye and drove off. Sakura stood there for a moment as she watched Sasuke drive down the street. A smile broke out on her face, Sasuke loved her and she knew it. Sasuke was the type to passionately express it rather than to say those three words little, but big words.

Sakura turned around to make her way back into the flower shop and there was Ino standing on a stool with her ear to one of the open windows. Sakuras eyebrow switched, "Ino pig!" Ino jumped nearly loosing her balance, "Oh Sakura, I didn't hear you come in." the nosey blonde said smiling nervously. Sakura rolled her eyes making her way behind the counter again. "Guess I don't have to ask you is everything okay then forehead." Sakura gave Ino a quick smile who was now on the stool hanging flower baskets in the window. The pinkette inhaled than exhaled deeply, remembering that she and Sasuke still had to talk.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, nearly passed out, he had trouble sleeping last night, not to mention the last couple of days. "Sasuke." The tired raven opened his eyes to his older brother Itachi with a smile on his face. "You know you can go home, I don't exactly need you here. Obito and Madara are in today." Sasuke closed his eyes yawning, opening his eyes back and sighing heavily. "Sasuke, what's the matter? You've been a lot quieter than usual." Sasuke inhaled deeply, exhaled and stood up, "nothing, I'll see you later." Sasuke made his way out of the building to his car. Itachis and Sasukes parents left a family owned car dealer lot in their will. Itachi hired their cousin Obito to help run the place and Uncle Madara had already worked along side his brother Fugaku. With the two of them there most of the time and Sasuke being the baby in the family, he didn't exactly have to work. He was the last one to come into the family business anyway and according to big brother Itachi, Sasuke would be taken care of whether he helped out or not, his Mothers last wishes.

As soon as Sasuke got in the car, his phone vibrated. It was a text from Sakura, "Heya Sasuke, theres something we need to talk about, I'll be at your place waiting when you get off." The raven rolled his eyes, it was never a good thing when a women said "we need to talk." Sasuke started the ignition and decided he would go buy something nice for Sakura since he had time to kill.

The time was a little after three, Sakura and Ino were just getting off of work. The blone and pinkette walked down the street in silence. Sakura was sighing heavily for what seemed like almost every 2 minutes. Suddenly Ino stopped walking, "Sakura that's it!" Sakura snapped back into reality and turned around to see Ino frowning at her. "What's the matter Ino?", she asked unsure of what was going on. Ino walked up to Sakura and stood in front of her, "what's the matter with me? How about what's the matter with you forehead? You've been sighing and spacing out all day. At first I knew it had to do with Sasuke, but now you guys seemed to have made up, whats wrong now?", the obnoxious blonde demanded. Sakura sighed again staring at the grown, there was no way she was going to get out of this. Sakura looked back at Ino who was still waiting for an answer. She inhaled deeply, exhaled heavily and began to speak. "Ino..you've had a lot of boyfriends right? How did you know when one of then was loosing interest in you"? Inos face went sour for a second and then it softened, "so you think Sasuke's attention is elsewhere?" Sakura felt her eyes water but she held them back. Little did Ino know, there was a lot more to the story, but Sakura couldn't tell her that, the obnoxious blonde would walk right up to Sasuke and tell him off. "I think so yes.", Sakura said sadly. Ino grabbed Sakuras hand and they began to walk down the street. "Look forehead all I'll tell you is this, some guys get bored, some guys are just horny and some just tire of you." Sakura thought a minute, Sasuke always seemed to enjoy the time they spent together, and whenever she was at his apartment he would always get her in the mood when he wanted it, but the third option got her thinking. Ino shook Sakuras hand to grab her attention, "relax Sakura, whatever may be going on with Sasuke, I'm sure its not you. Like I doubt Sasuke is tired or bored with you and I've heard stories, so I know Sasuke doesn't need to get laid by someone else." Sakura turned her head away from Ino, she had no idea how wrong she could be. Ino stopped walking making Sakura come to a sudden halt, "oh my God Sakura, I have an idea, lets go to the salon, get a new sexy outfit and spice things up a bit." Sakura raised an eyebrow, Ino always had some crazy idea of how she was going to fix things.

Sasuke lay in bed playing jewel star when he heard a door open and then close. He tossed his phone to the side of the bed, sat up and in walked Sakura. She had on a sleeveless black lace low cut shirt, a black and white striped high waist skirt, red spikey wedges and she wore red lipstick. Her hair was cut above her shoulders, styled with a part to the right side of her head and loosely curled. Sasuke began to smirk, as she strutted over, and stopping in front of him. "You like the cut? It was Inos idea." said Sakura smiling nervously. Suddenly Sasuke leaned up, pulling Sakura towards him, making her sit on his lap, facing him and both her thighs over his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her closer to him. He began to smell her neck and gently kissing it on and off. "You look great Sakura.", the raven whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. His hands were all over her body, lightly feeling here and grabbing there. Sasuke tilted Sakura back a bit so that her head was hanging back and he had full access to her neck and breast. Sakura let out soft moans, she was getting into it, but then she realized this wasn't what she came here to do, although it should've been expected dressed like that. "Sasuke wait..ther..there's", Sakura gasped unable to finish her sentence. Sasuke had swiftly glided his hand in her inner thigh and began to massage her sex. Sakura began to moan, louder and louder, she was beginning to surrender to the raven.

After a couple minutes, Sasuke slid his hand into the pinkettes underwear and began to finger her, he then slid two fingers in and began to slowly push in and pull them out. Sakuras eyes widened as she arched her back letting out a high pitched moan. Sasuke stared at the pinkette and his bone grew harder. She was short of breath and red in the face. Suddenly Sakura removed Sasukes hand, and pushed him back on the bed. At first surprised, Sasuke then actually smiled as he felt Sakura undoing his pants. Sasuke felt himself spring out. He decided to give his fingers a taste while he watched as Sakura took off her shoes, bend over, and slowly slide down her white laced underwear. Sakura inched her way back on top of Sasuke, positioning herself and slowly sliding down, cautious not to quickly drop down on it. Sakura as always, whimpered, the deeper it went. She then slowly began to lift up and down and then faster. The pinkette moaned loudly, feeling all of him inside of her. Sasuke had his eyes closed and mouth opened breathing heavily; this was totally new to him. Sakura was normally to shy to take the lead, but he was enjoying every bit of it.

As Sakura took the lead, Sasukes phone lit up and began to buzz, he either didn't care or just didn't notice. Sakura, remembered the situation looked at the phone and it said "incoming call, Karin." Sakura jumped off of Sasuke and stood up. Sasuke opened his eyes and quickly sat up confused. "What's the matter?" She began to slip her underwear back on. "Sakura?", Sasuke said becoming irritated by her sudden actions. He fixed himself back into his pants, stood up grabbing Sakuras arm, stopping her as she was putting one shoe on. "Sakura, what?", Sasuke yelled. When Sakura turned around, Sasuke could see that she was angry, but she had tears streaming down her face. Sasukes face softened, "Sakura, could you talk to me?" Sakura yanked her arm away from Sasuke and started putting her shoes on again. Sasuke left Sakuras side and stood at the door, if she wasn't going to tell him what the hell was going on, then he wasn't going to let her leave.

Sakura put on her other shoe, grabbed her bag and walked toward the door, only to see the stubborn raven was not intending to let her leave. "Move Sasuke!", Sakura yelled. Sasuke spoke calmly, "no Sakura, not until you tell me just happened." "Sasuke I mean it, get out of my way!" Sasuke just stood there with that same nonchalant expression on his face. Sakura was infuriated, she wish she hadn't of went to the mall and got all pretty for him, she wished she had of just came to talk to him like she planned. Sakura tried to push past Sasuke, but of course the raven effortlessly overpowered her. Sakura swung at Sasuke once and he grabbed both her wrist pinning her against the wall. "Let me go!" Sakura screamed. "Stop it Sakura!", Sasuke raised his voice now. Sakura had never raised a fist at him in anger so he knew it was serious. Sakura struggled from his grip with no success before calming down and sinking to the floor. Sasuke kneeled down next to her and hugged her tight. Sakura sat there for a moment and then hugged him back. What the hell am I doing? she thought. I love him so much, I don't want to know, I don't want him to tell me he's sleeping with or even seeing Karin.

"Sakura..", said Sasuke, but she cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it right now Sasuke, not right now. Just let me go home." Sakura felt his chest inhale deeply and exhale heavily, the silent sigh. Sasuke let go of Sakura and stood up. He stuck out a hand for Sakura to take. She looked at him, Sasuke looked as if Sakura had finally broken through that emotional wall he wall he built up so long ago, hurting his feelings. Sakura felt awful, but at the same time, he was the one hurting her. Sasuke just stared at Sakura, there was something brewing inside her that he didn't understand and for whatever reason, Sakura didn't want to talk it over with him. Sakura refused Sasukes hand, standing up on her own and exiting the bedroom. Sasuke lowered his head as she walked past. Sakura heard a deep exhale and a loud slamming of the door behind her. She jumped, startled and continued walking until she was out of Sasukes apartment and out of the building.

The pinkette slowly walked down the street not even caring if she was going to make the bus that was only 3 blocks away. "I can't do it, I can't ask him, I just can't", she said to herself. A horn honked loudly, "SAKURA! SA-KU-RAAAAAA!" Sakura looked up and there at the corner on the other side of the street was Lee, waving and smiling from ear to ear. Sakura quickly dried her eyes and face, looked both ways and crossed the street to where Lee was. "Sakura, oh how good it is to see you!" Sakura smiled, Lee was always so pleasantly polite, "good to see you too Lee." "So Sakura, where are you headed, need a ride?" "Uhh….sure thanks!" Sakura smiled, getting into the car.

"I was just on my way home is all, thanks a bunch Lee." "Okay then, but the pleasure is mine Sakura. Excuse me if I'm out of line, but you look really beautiful today..uh..I mean not that you don't look beautiful every other day, because you do, but today.." Sakura laughed, stopping Lee in his sentence, "its okay Lee, I know what you mean and thanks." Lee intensely stared at the road, probably feeling silly. Sakura turned her head to the window and smiled, he was always so awkward. "So..Sakura, how is Sasuke doing?" Sakura kept her face towards the window so Lee couldn't see that her smile turned into a frown. Whenever they were together, Lee just had to ask how Sasuke was doing in the hopes of one day Sakuras response would be "I don't know, we're broken up." "Sasukes doing alright, you know, Sasuke is Sasuke." Said Sakura falling into the depressed state she was in before Lee saw her. "Ahhh…I see Sakura, I don't get much time to spend with the you all anymore since I started this new job, but I must pay for college somehow." said Lee putting his car into park as he pulled up in front of Sakuras apartment. "Nan kuru nai sa.", said Sakura smiling as she opened the door to get out. Lee began to smile uncontrollably, "thank you Sakura, your optimism has made my day even brighter than it was when I saw you walking down the street earlier! Nan kuru nai sa! I must go now, I hope you have a great rest of the day, I surely will!" Sakura smirked as Lee pulled off and waved even though he probably couldn't see her anymore.

Sakura unlocked her apartment door and went in. There on the couch was Hinata and Naruto watching a scary movie with all of the lights out. Naruto stared intensely at the TV wide eyed stuffing his face with cheese curls handfuls at a time while Hinata balled up next to him had her hands over her face. Sakura purposely closed the door slowly; careful not to scare both of them, but the door made a squeaking sound and scared them anyway. They both yelled looking in Sakuras direction. Sakura grinned, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you guys." Hinata paused the movie while Naruto turned on a lamp. "It's cool Sakura", said Naruto smiling. "Care to join us Sakura?" Hinata offered. "Oh no, it's alright, I'm just going to shower and turn in for the night. "Okay then, you're welcome to if you change your mind." Said Hinata smiling as Sakura made her way to her room. "Okay thanks.", said Sakura going into her room and closing the door.

Sakura tossed her bag onto the floor and flopped face first on her bed, she needed advice, she had to talk to someone about this. It's ashame she couldn't just talk to Sasuke, she didn't want the love of her life to break her heart even though it was nearly. Sakura got up off of her bed, and decided to talk to Ino. Sakura knocked, but got no answer, "Ino..Ino?" she called out, but still had no answer. Sakura opened the door and it was dark, "Is she sleep this early?", she thought. Sakura flicked on a light switch and in the bed lay Ino and Choji trying to cover their naked bodies. "Forehead, what happened to knocking?", Ino shrieked at Sakura. Sakura laughed, "I did, I thought you were sleeping and I was going to wake you up. My bad, please continue…oh…hi Choji." "Heya Sakura.", Choji smiled. Sakura giggled as she turned out the light and closed the door.

Sakura went back in her room, grabbed her phone and laid down, "well I never would've expected those two to be together", she said to herself. Sakura began to look at pictures of her and Sasuke. She was getting sad again, "I just can't tell him, but it's hard knowing at the same time." Sakura sighed and got up to shower, in order to calm her nerves, she decided it'd be best to just go to sleep.

…Alright guys..so theres chapter 3..hope you guys like it. Like always don't forget to leave me a comment and tell me what you think. I'll try to complete chapter 4 in the next week or so ^_^


	4. Confrontation

..So Hey guys, once again..thanks everyone for all your support and eyes XD. My story has been getting alot more attention then I thought it would and I'm sooooo grateful thanks sooooo much! ^_^

Confrontation

Sasuke lay on his back staring at the ceiling yawning over and over again. He had been up most of the night, but not because he wasn't tired; his mind was just to busy to sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 5:47 in the morning. Sasuke yawned loudly; his eyes were heavy and burning, closing repeatedly as he fought to keep them open. With one last yawn and closed eyelids, Sasuke passed out.

Sakura had showered and now she was just standing in there letting the water hit her body naked body. The pinkette sighed, she was thinking about how she'd spend the night at Sasukes and he would surprise her in the shower, coming up behind her rubbing on her slick soapy body. Sakura felt a slight clench between her legs. Sakura moaned softly, sighing heavily and turning the water off. She toweled off and stepped out of the shower. When she opened the door, there stood Ino. Sakura yelped loudly, dimming her eyebrows in the process, "Ino pig, the hell are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!", Sakura scolded. Ino smirked, "that wasn't my intention Sakura." Ino moved aside, letting Sakura exit the bathroom and following Sakura to her room. Ino stood nervously at the door, twirling her bangs around her finger. Sakura turned around and saw how awkward she was acting. "Look Ino, I won't say anything to anyone about you and Choji." Ino smiled, "Sakura you know me all too well." said the blonde entering further into Sakuras room and closing the door. "I was out drinking with Choji last night and I got really drunk. He drove me home and apparently I asked him to stay. By the time I sobered up, we were having sex." "Well was it any good?", Sakura asked with an amused look on her face. Ino squinted her eyes a bit, "it was….okay. Choji cums really fast and he's really rough." "Well you can break him out of that Ino." said Sakura giggling as she slipped her underwear underneath her towel, removing the towel and putting on a bra with her back to Ino. "Shut up forehead, it was a mistake! I didn't want to make him feel like crap so I just went with it. It was a complete mistake…..I just hope he doesn't tell Shikamaru, he'll hate us both, not that it would matter anyway, he's with Temari now." Sakura turned around to see Ino kind of depressed. Shikamaru and Ino went their separate ways almost a year ago and poor Ino can't seem to get over him. Sakura walked over to hug Ino, the blonde hugged her for a second before letting go and getting up, "well, let me go kick Choji out, I need to shower." Ino stopped before she opened the door, "you going out this morning?" Sakura stared at the ground, silently sighing, "not today no." "Okay, I'll get Hinata up, we're going out to breakfast." said Ino exiting the room. Sakura sighed heavily; normally Wednesday morning's she and Sasuke would go out to breakfast.

There was a wind blowing, on his face, it was so annoying, he didn't leave a window open did he? No he didn't, the central air is on, "what the hell is that hot air?" Sasuke thought, to tired to even open his eyes. A few seconds passed and he wasn't able to take it anymore. Sasuke opened his eyes to blonde hair and big blue eyes, a smile from ear to ear; it was none other than Naruto. "Dobe!", the raven growled, rolling over and his back to Naruto now. Suddenly Sasuke was slightly in the air and roughly landing back down on his bed. Naruto had jumped on the bed, landing as hard as he could. Sasuke quickly sat up, glaring at Naruto. The silly blonde smiled nervously, "don't you want to go eat or something?" "How the fuck did you even get in here?" said Sasuke confused. "The door was unlocked Teme, you should be careful. All those fan girls and boys out there." Naruto laughed. "Hnn", Sasuke answered, realizing Sakura didn't bother to lock his door last night. "But, the girls kicked me out this morning, they're going to breakfast. I woke up being pulled out of bed, that Ino!" said Naruto making a sour face with a flat wide mouth." "Out to breakfast?" said sasuke surprised, disregarding anything else Naruto had said. "Yeeaaauuuup! I normally sleep in with Hinata on Wednesdays." "I normally take Sakura to breakfast." Sasuke thought to himself. The raven sat there with a blank stare on his face for a moment unable to hear Naruto calling him, "Sasuke!..Teme!...Chicken hair!" Sasuke snapped back into reality after hearing Narutos last insult, throwing his arm around Narutos neck and putting him in a choke hold. "Teme!...Stop! Get off!", naruto screamed, laughing, "I didn't mean it!"

The time was a little after 1 o'clock and Sakura was out running errands for her Mom instead of working today. "Hey Sakura, what can I get for you today?", "Good to see you again Shizune, picking up the usual for Haruno, just the painkillers", Sakura said politely to the pharmacist and family friend. "Okay Sakura, it's going to be a bit of a wait." "That's okay, I'll just walk around." Sakura left the pharmacy in the back of the store to gather things on a list her Mom had written for her.

Sakura read the isle signs one by one, "bread, bandaids, skin products..ahhh here we are, hair isle." Before Sakura turned on the isle she heard a guy yell "Dammit, there are so many, why'd she send me to get them?" Sakura chuckled a bit and was surprised at who she saw when she entered the isle, "Suigetsu?" The man turned around, white hair and piercing purple eyes, yeah, that was definitely him. "Ahhhh Sakura, long time no see." he said as Sakura got closer to him walking down the isle. "Sooooo….what are you doing here?" he asked almost as if he was just making random conversation because he didn't know what else to say. "Just out running errands for my Mother, picking up her meds and such…you?" said the pinkette. "Trying to find some shampoo for my girlfriend, she wouldn't tell me what to get, just fucking yelled at me and told me to bring back something good." Suigetsu frowned turning back to the shelf with many bottles of shampoo. Sakura clenched her teeth, his words "my girlfriend" echoed in her head. "So how is Karin?" Sakura asked, also turning to the shelf deciding she would help him pick one out. "Other than her nagging, demanding ways and loud ass mouth, Karins doing just fine." Just hearing karins name angered Sakura, that fucking bitch, she hated her so much. Sakura calmed down and smiled, "doesn't sound like she's changed a bit."

Suigetsu nodded, "well uhhhh…and just how is Sasuke doing?" he said like he was almost too nervous to ask. Sakura thought a moment and decided she was only going to say positive things about her boyfriend. "Sasukes doing great, he's got his own apartment, moved out of his brother's place last year. And you know, he has that job where he gets paid whether he's there or not." Sakura boasted. Suigetsu smirked, yeah I remember that, spoiled bastard." he chuckled. "And you guys are getting along swimmingly I presume?" Sakura stared at the ground, "of fucking course not", she thought, but he didn't need to know that, although it wasn't like her to lie. "Things are fine.", she muttered, picking up a bottle of shampoo and smelling it. "Well that's good to hear." He said reading the back of a bottle.

Things were quiet between the two for a moment when Suigetsu began to laugh a little; Sakura looked his way, "what's so funny?" "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about Sasuke is all." Sakura dimmed her eyebrows, "and what of him would make you laugh?" Still smiling and reading shampoo bottles, he said "not that you would probably believe me, but I fucking miss that guy." Sakura just stared at Suigetsu, she was in complete shock. Not one ounce of her felt that Suigetsu was lying and just trying to make himself look good. Sasuke was Suigetus best friend, his only friend maybe. The two of them met in high school. Suigetsu didn't exactly have proper social skills; he was obnoxious and would normally say something to offend someone. Sasuke was the only person who knew how to shut Suigetsu up. He didn't allow Suigetsu to just say what he wanted, nor did he let Suigetsu get under his skin. Suigetsu soon took a liking to Sasuke and decided he would hang around the Uchiha whether he wanted to be bothered or not. Of course Sasuke detested having to deal with both Naruto and then Suigetsu all the time, but after a while, he didn't mind him so much.

Not long after Sasuke met Suigetsu, Sasuke met Karin a bipolar, but super hot bitch in Suigetsus opinion. Over the next few years, Suigetsus respect and love for his best friend started to wither. He became jealous of Sasuke, whatever Sasuke wanted was handed to him from big brother Itachi. Suigetsu hated all the attention Sasuke would get from all the girls whenever they went out on top of which, the white haired ticking time bomb was falling in love with a certain feisty little redhead. One night Sasuke decided he would stop by Suigetsus to see if he wanted to hang out. Suigetsus door was unlocked so Sasuke went in to find his girlfriend of 3 years fucking the man he thought was his friend. "It was Suigetsu, he seduced me!", Karin tried to explain, but none of it mattered to Sasuke, he was done with the both of them. For a whole year, Karin tried to get Sasuke back while Suigetsu chased Karin. Sasuke would come home and Karin would be there, let in by big brother Itachi completely unaware that they were no longer together.

Tired of Sasuke rejecting her, Karin soon resorted to more desperate attempts, showing up at work and telling everyone she was pregnant. None of her tactics worked and she soon "settled", is what Sasuke calls it, for Suigetsu. It was hard on Sasuke to just let her go, she was the first girl he had ever actually gave his heart to and later to have it broken.

After the breakup, Sakura was genuinely there for Sasuke as a friend. She was actually always around Sasuke, with or without Naruto, which Karin never liked, causing her to hate Sakura. Six months later, Sasuke asked Sakura out. He had always liked Sakura even in their younger years; he would never tell her that though. She was always so sweet, persistent, patient and a damn good friend he didn't want to loose which is why as they grew up, Sasuke dated Karin instead.

Sakura just stood there thinking when Suigetsu spoke, "I know, you're probably thinking I'm full of shit, but it's the truth. After all of it was said and done with, I thought about it and it damn sure wasn't worth it. I even thought about calling him, but there's no way he'd think once about accepting me again. I mean, sure I love Karin, but I don't know if I can be number two for much longer." Sakuras lips parted a bit from what Suigetsu just said, in pure shock; a lump was forming in her throat "Number two…number two!" Sakura thought. This was conformation, Karin was definitely pursuing Sasuke, but for how long has this been going on and how deep had she gotten through to Sasuke. Sakura picked up a cheap shampoo she had never heard of and handed it to Suigetsu, "It was nice seeing you, later." Sakura yelled as she ran out the store. She had to talk to Sasuke now; she couldn't just run from this anymore. Sakura ran down the street to the bus stop, for all she knew, it could be to late.

Sasuke was sitting at his brothers desk filing some paper work when Itachi walked in, "how's it going Sasuke?" said Itachi. Sasuke shrugged, "hnn...it's as good as its going to get." Itachi chuckled at Sasukes negativity, "little brother, I'm referring to you." Sasuke paused for a second, sitting back in his chair and sighed. Itachi walked around his desk sitting on it, one leg dangling from the desk and the other on the floor. "I'm listening." said Itachi encouraging his younger brother to continue on before he changed his mind like he normally did. Sasuke sighed again, "well..if you must know, being in love is fucking horrible." Itachi raised an eyebrow, "how so?" "Imagine waking up one day and realizing no matter what you do, you'll always love that person even if they turn out to be a person you'd never think they'd be." Itachi closed his eyes, "Sasuke, you think too much is all. I understand your trust has been frayed, but you'll push the ones who love you away even if you don't mean to." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at the ground, "If only you fucking knew how I felt." he thought. "How did you know that Deidara was for you?" Itachi opened his eyes, smiling "it's because he's my best friend Sasuke. He's by my side no matter how I treat him. Deidara may get on my last nerve with his obsession for clay art and his bratty temper, but he makes me happy." Itachi placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder, "If you can learn to over look all of their flaws then only will you began to see that they aren't flaws, only characteristics of the person you love." Sasuke glanced at Itachi; he could see that his older brother was completely genuine, "hnn.", Sasuke shrugged, although not actually saying it, but Itachi was right.

As soon as the bus arrived, Sakura had gotten a text from her Mom asking about her medicine, "Oh crap!" I totally forgot. Sakura smiled nervously at the bus driver, who was waiting for her to get on, "umm…there's something I forgot to do. I don't suppose you could wait for me?" The bus driver frowned, closed his door and pulled off. Sakura smiled to herself, that bus driver definitely hated his job.

Sakura had made it back to the store in time right before the pharmacy closed. "Sakura, have you been shopping all this time?" Shizune asked. "Oh no, I actually left the store earlier, forgot to pick them up. Shizune smiled handing Sakura the medicine. Sakura signed her name, "Alright Shizune, I'll see you soon." The two waved and Sakura made her way down the isle to get the few things on her Moms list. Sakura turned in the hair isle and would you believe she'd see both of them in one day? The bitch Karin was there with Suigetsu picking out shampoo. Sakura jumped back and peeked in the isle. "Suigetsu, did you even read out of all the options here, your bring me this crap, ugh..what are you good for?" Suigetsu had his arms folded and eyebrows dimmed, "well maybe if you had of just fucking came to began with, you would've had what you wanted earlier!" Sakura glared at Karin, it was taking everything in her power to not run down the isle and beat the shit out of Karin. Sakura counted backwards from ten and decided her Mom would have to do without the hair grease. The pinkette quickly got the other things, got in line and exited the store without having an encounter with Karin.

Again Sakura was running down the street to the bus stop, "damn it, damn it damn it!" Sakura cursed. "I should've just walked right up to her and punched her in the face!" Sakura said aloud. A horn honked and Sakura turned around to see Neji and Hinata pulling up beside her, "Sakura, need a ride?" Hinata asked smiling. "Well if it's not too much trouble, I just need to drop these off at my Mom's house." Hinata looked at Neji who seemed to be moderately irritated, "it's no problem, hop in." Sakura got in the back seat and they drove off, "thanks so much Neji." He nodded and began to drive. During the ride, the pinkette was quiet the whole time except for when Hinata would address her. Sakura always felt awkward around Neji, only because she wondered what kind of things Sasuke shared with him about her. Unlike Naruto, the light eyed brunette wouldn't just buckle under pressure and tell Sakura things Sasuke said.

Sasuke sat balled up on his couch watching TV; well rather it was watching him. He was drifting on and off, still tired from not being able to sleep last night. Suddenly, Sasukes phone rang, the raven sat still, not even bothering to look at it. It rang again and he groaned, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Sasuke swiped his phone answering it, "and you want?"

"Oh why so mean Sasuke?"  
"What do you want Karin?"

"I miss you Sasuke, don't you miss me at all?"

The raven sighed, "I'm sure Suigetsu misses you right now, if you've nothing else to say but that, leave me alone Karin."

As the raven was hanging up the phone, he noticed Sakura opening up the door. "Well if it isn't Sakura." he said nonchalantly directing his attention back to the TV. Sakura picked up the remote and turned the TV off and sat down. The raven cut his eye at Sakura, "the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "Sasuke…we need to talk." Sasuke straightened out his legs, letting them hang over the side of the couch, "so now you're ready to talk huh?" Sakura stared at the ground, "not like I have much of a choice now do I?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?" Sakura stared at the ground, inhaling deeply and exhaling. "Sasuke do you still love me?" Sasuke sunk in the couch a bit, seeming almost as if Sakura had offended him in a way. "Do you really have to ask that?" "Don't answer my question with a question Sasuke!…I just need to hear you say it." said Sakura yelling at first and then softening her voice. Sasuke closed his eyes sighing silently, "of course I do Sakura." Sakura smiled slightly, tears streaming down her face. She looked at the raven dead in the face; he now looked concerned, but was doing his best to conceal it. Sasuke sat up and inched closer to the pinkette, "Sakura..what is going on?" Sakura looked down at her lap, shaking her head no and the tears began to poor even faster. She looked back up at Sasuke, those onyx eyes filled to the brim with worry. "Sasuke..you've been seeing Karin again?" The raven's mouth parted a bit and his eyes widened, he sat back on the couch and turned his head away from Sakura. "So it's true then?" Sasuke turned back to Sakura, the look on his face frightened Sakura, "so that's why you've been acting funny lately because you think I've been seeing Karin?" "Sasuke I saw the messages, okay. Just tell me the tru.." Sasuke cut Sakura off, standing up, "So you go through my phone now?" Sakura also stood up, "That's beside the point!" Sakura yelled. "It isn't Sakura, you don't fucking trust me!" Sasuke hollered back. "And yet you still haven't given me an answer Sasuke!" Sasuke snatched his phone from the couch, throwing it at Sakuras feet, "I've nothing to hide Sakura; I don't even keep my phone locked. Yes Karin calls and texts me, she has been for a long ass time. I never told you because you'd over react like you are now. When she starts telling me she misses me, I stop talking to her, that's it, there's nothing going on between us!" Sakura could see that Sasuke was infuriated, but she couldn't tell if he was just trying his best to plead his case making her feel guilty or was he genuinely angry that Sakura thought he'd do such a thing.

The two of them stood there silent for a few seconds before Sasuke spoke, "You know what Sakura, I don't feel like dealing with your shit tonight, go home." said a pissed off Sasuke walking away from Sakura and towards his room. Sakura stormed behind him, "You can't just walk away from this one, prove it Sasuke!" Sasuke roughly pulled out a drawer, dug in it, pulling something out and tossing it on the floor near Sakura, "there's your fucking proof!" Sakura kneeled on the ground picking up a little black box. The pinkette stood back up, opening the box and inside was a 14 carat gold diamond ring. Sakuras mouth dropped, and she stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "I brought that for you the other day. I had been thinking about it for a long time, I even talked to Itachi about it. I have fears that you'll wake up one day and you won't love me anymore, but I was willing to take that risk because I'm in love with you Sakura." Sakura was dumbfounded as the raven walked over to her, taking the ring from her hand and closing the box. Sakura stared into Sasukes eyes and they were glossy, she had hurt him again. "I can't do this if you don't trust me Sakura; maybe we should take a break." "Sa..Sa..Sasuke..no..I…" Sakura stuttered, but the raven stopped her, "just go home Sakura", he said hugging her tight and letting her go.

Sakura felt a lump in her throat, she couldn't speak, Sasuke had just broken up with her, "Sasuke..please..", she said barely audible, she couldn't get the words out as tears continued to poor down her face. Sakura turned around and slowly began to walk towards the door, this wasn't how it was suppose to turn out, she thought. She opened the door, turning around one last time to see Sasuke. He was leaning on the side of his bedroom door just staring at her, an emotionless expression on his face and all the hurt in his eyes. Sakura then quickly opened the door, leaving out, slamming it shut and running down the hall. As Sakura neared the bus stop, she stopped running, "what have I done?" she thought. All I wanted was to know the truth and look where that got me, I should've just kept my big mouth shut.

Sasuke stood at his dresser, putting the black box back in the drawer and stared out the window. He was regretting what he had just done, but what was the point of it all if she couldn't trust him and he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her that he and Karin were just trying out friendly conversation. Sasuke tilted his head back and sighed, feeling like he had made the biggest mistake in his life, yet he didn't feel like it enough to go and see Sakura so they could talk about it. Sasuke grabbed his keys off of his bedside table, turning off his lights and leaving his apartment, "I need a fucking drink." he muttered.

Okay, so there's chapter 4 you guys. Omg I knooooow, they broke up! THE HORROR! Sasuke and Sakura have to take some time to figure things about, I wonder what will happen next ( *-*) Lol…but oh yes, sorry for anyone who is against ItaDei. I don't know why, but I totally love them together. I intend to make a fanfic with the two of them soon, or maybe I'll add Kisame hmmm o.O..but anywho as always, I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! tell me what you guys think, your constructive criticism, reviews and ideas are great appreciated! I also hope to be updating my chapters more often now that I'm out of school for the summer ^o^


	5. Sick Day

So hey guys, just wanted to thank you guys soooooooo much, I got damn near 600 views within a half a day of uploading it. I love you guys sooooo much. Again sorry for the late chapter update, I've been busier then I planned to be this summer (-_-) lol but I promise I'll continue updating and trying my best to keep you guys enticed! ^_^

**Sick Day **

Sasuke was asleep, but something was definitely trying to wake him up and it felt good, I mean so damn good. Sasuke sighed at a high pitch, that last amount of pleasure forced him in wake up. The raven opened his eyes, sat up, lifted up his sheets and there lay Sakura between his legs messing around with his manhood. "Good morning sleepy head." said the pinkette with a smile on her face. "Well….good morning to you too." said Sasuke yawning in-between his sentence. "I was talking to this sleeping Sasuke-kun, I think it's time for him to wake up." Sakura smirked devilishly, staring at Sasuke the whole time and forcing a smile onto his face. Sakura gently grabbed Sasukes length licking it from the base all the way to the tip and taking it in her mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt himself being taken all the way in and back out again. The raven let out a gasp as Sakura did something different with her tongue. His pulse was quickening, his breathing was heavy and there was something boiling in his lower abdomen. It was getting bigger and bigger when suddenly it all stopped. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a dimly lit ceiling. He sat up only to see his engorged length. He carelessly fell back on his bed, extremely annoyed that it was only a dream. The raven closed his eyes, sighing heavily, "fuuuuck." he said softly.

The time was 8:07am in the morning and Sakura and Hinata were having breakfast; Ino hadn't came out of her room yet. Sakura was stabbing her boiled egg and smashing it into her rice over and over, lost in her thoughts rather than wanting to eat it that way. She and Sasuke had been separated for about 2 weeks and a half now, Sasuke hadn't called, sent her a text, or anything. "Sakura, won't you please eat? Is the food not to your liking?" asked Hinata. Sakura came back from her thoughts and smiled, "oh no..I mean yes. It's great; I just don't have much of an appetite this morning." "Well you better eat something forehead, that's been your excuse for the past few weeks." said Ino helping herself to two boiled eggs and some rice. She joined Sakura and Hinata at the table. Sakura dimmed her eyebrows a bit and then eased then back to normal, "Ino, I didn't hear you come in the kitchen, how'd you sleep?" "Oh don't try to change the subject!" Ino spat at her. Sakura sighed heavily stuffing her face with spoonfuls of rice mixed with her smashed boiled egg back to back. "Have you tried calling him yet?" said Hinata with sympathy. Sakura swallowed before answering, "he broke up with me, why should I!" Sakura yelled. Hinata gasped when Sakura yelled, "Hey forehead! Don't take it out on her, she's just trying to help, it's Sasuke you're mad at, not us!" Sakura calmed down and felt her eyes water, "I'm sorry you guys, I just don't know how to deal with this. This wai…this..uggghh." Sakura stopped in mid sentence, putting her hand over her mouth. She felt as though she needed to throw up, but it passed. Ino and Hinata looked concerned, "Are you alright Sakura?" asked Hinata. "Ugh…I'm fine, think that I'm eating to fast." said the pinkette smiling nervously. "I knew you were hungry, starving your damn self." said the obnoxious blonde. The three of them laughed and continued eating; conversing at the table.

Sasuke opened his eyes and again the ceiling was his view, he had drifted back to sleep after his hard on finally went away. Sexually frustrated and slightly hung-over, he decided to get out of bed, and throw on some clothes to find something to eat. Sasuke opened his bedroom door to find Naruto passed out on the couch, in only boxers and his legs wide open. Sasukes eyebrow twitched, he had forgotten Naruto and Neji spent the night. The three of them had went to the bar last night, and Neji was too drunk to drive himself and Naruto home so they just walked to Sasukes apartment and crashed there. Sasuke walked over to Naruto punching him in the arm, instantly waking up the sloppy and hung over blonde. "Dammit Teme!" yelled Naruto, turning over and burying his head in the corner of the sofa. "Turn out the lights will ya", Naruto complained and fell asleep again. Sasuke smirked and made his way over to the kitchen. When he got there, Neji was passed out on the floor. Sasuke roughly kicked Neji on the leg and the brunette jumped up, "what the fuck, where?" Neji looked up at Sasuke who was frowning, "in my damn kitchen though?" said an irritated Sasuke. Neji slowly stood up stretching and then slouched over the countertop holding his head, "I don't even know how I got here, thought I was in my bed." Naruto busted out laughing behind them, walking over with red sleepy eyes. The blonde put his arm over Sasukes back who was also leaning on the countertop now beside Neji. "Teme, you got shit faced last night, we can't keep up." said Naruto laughing. "Narutos right Sasuke, you can drink as much as your liver can handle, but your problems will never go away." Sasuke roughly shook his body forcing Naruto to get off of him, leaving the two in the kitchen and roughly flopping down on the couch.

Neji and Naruto followed their ill tempered friend to the couch. "Sasuke as your friend I'm telling you, stay home the next couple of days and get yourself together, call Sakura please." begged the bright eyed brunette. Sasuke cut his eye at Neji, he had a genuine look of concern on his face, as well as he should be. Sasuke had been out drinking quite heavily with or without his friends just about every night since he broke things off with Sakura. "You should've heard yourself last night, all you did was talk about Sakura" said Neji. "Yeah, you're in love bro." Naruto added with a smile. Sasuke began to think, not that he could remember babbling about Sakura last night, but he certainly knew he was having a hard time without her. Unfortunately, the prideful Uchiha was too stubborn to call; not to mention the fact that he was still pissed at her for accusing him of sneaking around with Karin, the nerve of her! "Sasuke, Hinata tells me she can hear Sakura crying herself to sleep every night." Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then at his lap, the cold raven felt a lump in his throat, he actually felt bad. "I'll think about it." he mumbled.

Shortly after Neji and Narutos little intervention with Sasuke, the two left. The raven had himself a pop tart a took a shower. Sasuke was standing at his dresser staring at the little black box in his open drawer. "What the fuck am I doing." he thought to himself.

The time was almost 12 and Sakura had gotten dressed and was on her way out the door. As soon as Sakura opened the door, she yelped, jumping back; Lee was standing on the other side about to knock, knock on her face that is. "Oh dear Sakura, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sakura smiled nervously, "uhhh yeah…I'm alright." The Pinkette stepped out the door closing it behind her, "so what's up Lee?" Lee began to walk with Sakura down the hall, staring at the cotton candied beauty; amazed how she seemed to be glowing, "I..um..well..I came to see if you'd like to join me for lunch." Sakura swallowed, she most certainly knew what this was all about. "Not today Lee, I packed my lunch already, Hinata cooked for me.", said the pinkette holding up her lunch that was in a brown paper bag. Lee stared at the ground, "um well then, what about dinner?" Sakura stopped walking just as they had exited the apartment building, "look Lee, I'm not going to have lunch or dinner with you, not any meal unless we go as just friends. Sasuke and I are just taking a break, we still love each other. Besides Lee, I love you too much; you're like a big brother to me." Lees big eyes widened for a second and then he loosed a sad smile, "I understand Sakura, will you need a ride to your destination?" Sakura could see she had cut Lee really deep, but she didn't want the man to keep living with false hope, "you don't have to Lee, I'm just on my way to work, I can take th…..", Lee cut Sakura off. "Nonsense Sakura, I'm available to drive, so drive you I will!", he said with a passionate stare, holding up his fist. Sakura giggled, Lee certainly was pleasant to be around, even if he did just have his heart broken.

The two of them got in the car, riding in silence for a bit, when Lee spoke, "so Sakura, what exactly did Hinata make for you? Smells rather delish." "Oh, uh it's miso soup." "Ahhh, okay smells wonderful", said Lee with a huge smile on his face. "It is, Hinata loves to cook, she's always the one preparing food for Ino and I. You should join us for dinner one night." "I most certainly will!" said Lee with another smile and thumbs up. Sakura got a whiff of the miso soup sitting in her lap, at first it smelled amazing, but now the smell was starting to bother her and it seemed to be affecting her stomach. "Lee do you mind if we turn the air off and put the windows down?" "No Sakura, do as you please. Fresh air will do us good", he explained. Sakura turned the air off and put down her window, an instant feeling of relief came in with the breeze as the smell of the soup was leaving the car.

Lee pulled up in front of the flower shop and Sakura opened the door, "thanks so much Lee, in a few more months I'll be able to afford to buy my own car and you wont have to bother giving me a ride anymore." said the pinkette with a smile on her face. Lees smile changed, his face was calm and Sakura could see in his eyes how much he cared for her; Sakuras smile slowly faded. Lee began to speak with pure determination in his voice, "Sakura, it is never a bother giving you a ride anywhere, and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I won't give up. I am not your brother, nor will I ever want to be. I'll see you soon Sakura." Sakuras eyes widened, she was flattered to have someone care for her that much, but it saddened her because she was in love with Sasuke and he was the only one she would ever love. Sakura relaxed her face, stepped out of the car and closed the door, "thanks again Lee, see ya." Lee smiled and pulled off

Sakura sighed, and was about to walk into the flower show when she heard someone loudly calling her. Sakura chuckled to herself, that voice definitely sounded familiar. She turned around to see Ino running down the block towards her. Ino finally made it down the block and stopped in front of Sakura, hands on her knees, huffing and puffing. "Uhhhh..Ino, what's the rush?" The panicked blonde took her hand off of her knees and stood up, "Sakura, I saw Sasuke." Sakuras emerald eyes lit up, "he does have a black charger right? When I was leaving I noticed it parked at the end of the block on the other side of the street." Sakura was shocked, had Sasuke come to see her, or had Ino mistaken him for someone else? Sakura was excited, angry and nervous all at one time, she didn't know how she would feel or what she would say if she saw Sasuke, nor did she know what exactly was on his mind. Sakura came back to reality when the blonde began talking again, "Sakura are you using some new skin product?" Sakura looked confused, "ummmm..no. Same as I always use…why?" "Your skin looks incredible, you're like glowing!" Sakura raised an eyebrow and began to laugh, "Oh Ino, we better get in there before my Mom finds out we're opening the store late."

Sasuke was on his way to work, the music blasting to keep his mind from his thoughts, not that it was working. He had just come from Sakuras apartment, deciding he would be the one to take her to work today, but instead she came out with Lee and got into his car. Sasuke sat there for a while, wishing he hadn't of came before leaving. The raven had pulled up to work now and was just sitting in silence with the windows down, letting the breeze calm his mood. He had avoided having "the talk" with Itachi about Sakura by not going to work, but this time he needed some advice.

Sasuke got out of the car and went into the building; Itachi wasn't on the floor like he normally was so Sasuke walked to his office. Sasuke opened the door and slouching in the chair with both feet up on the desk was none other than Deidara. The blonde turned his attention to Sasuke and off of the little piece of clay he was molding in his hand, "Well if it isn't Sasuke, if I hadn't of looked twice, I'd think you were your brother, unn." "Where's Itachi?" said Sasuke not interested in having a conversation with Deidara. "He went out to get me some lunch." Sasuke turned around to leave when Deidara stopped him, "Hey now, don't be in such a hurry, he'll be back soon. Park your ass down, you can talk to me too you know…little brother, unn." said the blonde with a smirk on his face. A reluctant Sasuke hesitant at first sat down on another chair in the room.

"Sooooo..I know about you and Sakura, Itachi tells me everything.", Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit, unn?" Sasuke rose and eyebrow, "and how do you figure?" Deidara put down the piece of clay he was holding on the desk, "Just think, Sakura would be me in this situation. I know jealousy can be a bitch, but it simply means that we care about you so damn much the thought of someone trying to take you drives us fucking crazy, unn!" said Deidara quickly swinging his feet off of the desk and banging his fist onto it. "Goddamn Itachi spends too much fucking time with Kisame, unn!" Sasuke made a sour face lowering his eyebrow, "are you done?" The blonde smiled nervously, "Just a sec Sasuke, what I'm trying to say is give the girl a break, you'd loose your mind too if you found out Sakura was talking to her ex-boy….." Sasuke stopped listening Deidara. I mean, he already knew that much, of course he'd be fucking pissed, but he would never think she would cheat on him; Sakura wasn't that type of girl at all. The thing that bothered him the most was that fact that Sakura didn't think the same about him.

"Look who finally decided to grace me with his presence." Sasuke turned around to see his older brother walking in with bags in both hands. "Fooooooooood, gimme unn!" said Deidara as he got up snatching both bags from Itachis hands and sitting back down at the desk. Itachi silently showed irriatation cutting his eye at Deidara for a second and directing his attention back to his younger brother. "You're not needed today, if you want to file and take care of some mail for me you can, although I asked a certain someone to take care of it for already." Itachi dimmed his eyebrows. "Hey! I can hear you, you know unn!" yelled Deidara, his words muffled from the large bite of okonomiyaki he had in his mouth. "That was the point now wasn't it?" Itachi shot back with annoyance in his tone. "I'm a fucking artist, I don't do this shit; desk work and selling cars, unn!" said the testy blonde. "If you're going to fucking be here annoying me all day, you could at least make yourself useful!" the elder raven raised his voice at the now squinting and pouting blonde. "Whatever..unn!", Deidara said barely audible and continued stuffing his face.

Sasuke smiled on the inside, the two were just like he and Sakura. Like Deidara half the time, Sakura would just get on his nerves talking about things he didn't care about, yet he didn't want to be without her. Itachi turned to Sasuke, his face relaxed now and his demeanor calm, "Is there something you needed Sasuke or did you actually come to work?" Sasuke stood up, "I got what I needed." the younger raven smirked leaving Itachi and the Deidara in the office. Itachi raised and eyebrow as Sasuke walked past him. Sasuke quickly got in his car; he was ready to see Sakura now, ready to talk to her, ready to apologize and let her know that he had broken all contact with Karin, even changed his number just incase. Driving off, Sasuke loosed a rare smile and actually held it for a while.

Sakura had been at work for a few hours now; the time was almost four o'clock now and she was taking a lunch break. Sakura heated up her soup and sat down to eat. "Oh my God, Sakura, that smells sooooo good, I can't wait to eat mine!" said Ino quickly trying to finish watering all of the flowers. Sakura laughed and dipped in, pulling out a spoonful of soup, holding it near her mouth and blowing it. "Oh Ino, I meant to ask you, have you seen Choji lately, how have things been going?" "Well yes of course I've seen him, remember my Dad had a big family and friends get together? I didn't want to go, but it would've been strange if only Shika-Cho made an appearance." "How'd it feel seeing Shikamaru there?", Sakura ended her sentence eating the spoonful of soup and slurping down another. Ino sighed, "It was weird, just like old times you know? He talked to me, gave me a hug and everything. It definitely felt awkward though, we were there together, but you know, not together, together. I don't think Choji said anything to him about that drunken night I had, oh God. I…" Sakura laughed, as she continued listening to Ino when suddenly her stomach felt weird again, "ugh.." the pinkette put her hand over her mouth gagging. Busy talking up a storm, her best friend didn't notice. Sakura continued to gag and they were coming faster and faster, "ugh….Oh my God!" Sakura yelled stopping Ino in mid sentence. The surprised blonde turned around to see Sakura throwing up in the container Sakuras soup was in. "Omg Sakura!" said Ino alarmed, rushing over and rubbing her friends back."

Sakura had finished throwing up, eyes watering and feeling like she had just puked up her insides. Ino passed Sakura a bottle of water that was still in her lunch bag, "Was the soup bad or something?" Sakura took a gulp of water desperate to camouflage that awful taste in her mouth, "ugh..no it was fine, but I think I may have a stomach bug though. I almost threw up this morning from just the rice and egg I had and I almost got sick riding in the car with Lee earlier." The store bell jingled and in walked a woman, "I'll be right with you in a minute Miss." Ino yelled to the customer. "Sakura call someone to take you home, I'll let your Mother know you're going home sick." Sakura closed the full container of tainted soup, putting it in the trash, got her bag and exited the store. She sent Lee a text that she was sick and could he pick her up from work and of course he responded, "I'll be right there." within seconds.

Sakura waited for about ten minutes and there was Lee speeding down the street. Lee hopped out of the car, ran to Sakuras side and escorted her to the passenger's side of the car. "I can walk fine Lee." "No Sakura, I'm responsible for you right now, I must take every precaution necessary!" said a hyper Lee running around to the other side of the car, getting in and speeding off. Sakura stared at Lee; he had an intense look on his face. "Uh Lee, it's just a stomach bug, nothing serious." "I understand Sakura, I've had a stomach bug before and it is no joke!" Sakura chuckled, "well there was no putting him at ease." she thought.

Lee pulled up in front of Sakuras apartment, jumped out of the car, rushing over to Sakuras side to help her out of the car. "Alright Sakura, let us walk!" said Lee holding Sakuras arm again. The two slowly walked up the steps, down the hall and to Sakuras apartment. The pinkette pulled out her keys, unlocked her door and turned around to Lee, "Lee I thank you soooo much for everything you've done for me today, but I promise you I'm fine. I don't need you to come in with me. Hinata and Ino will be home soon." Lees mouth parted; he was definitely disappointed. "I understand Sakura. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." Lee smiled and began walking down the hall. Sakura exhaled heavily, went into her apartment and locked the door.

As Sakura was making her way to her room, she began to gag again. She quickly dropped her bag and ran for the bathroom; everything she had eaten today was just coming up, refusing to stay down. Sakura kneeled over the toilet for a while until she felt there was no way she could possibly throw up again having nothing in her stomach now.

Sickly and now weak, Sakura grabbed her bag, went into her room and put her bag on her dresser. She walked over to her bed and plopped down hoping to fall asleep, but her discomfort level wouldn't let her. She just laid there, staring at different things in her room when her eyes suddenly fixated on the calendar. Sakura thought for a moment and quickly sat up in a panic. She didn't realize she hadn't had a period this month, in fact, it was actually late. Sakura flew to her drawer, desperately digging for a pregnancy test. She had brought a few for Ino a while back when the wild blonde thought she was pregnant after a one night stand with some guy she met at a bar.

Sakura dug and dug, finally she found one hiding in her underwear. Sakura ran to the bathroom pulling down her pants and sitting on the toilet. She opened the skinny rectangular box and quickly skimmed over the directions. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Sakura repeated over and over while she went on the stick.

After Sakura had cleaned up, and washed her hands, she left the bathroom as well as the test too. The worried pinkette paced back and forth continuously; this would be the longest 5 minute wait of her life. When the five minutes were up, Sakura slowly walked to the bathroom. She stood at the door, afraid to go any further. Inhaling deeply and exhaling heavily Sakura walked in, picking up the stick, but not looking at it. She took one deep breath and looked at the stick that would change her life forever. Sakura dropped the stick, and her knees gave out making her fall to the floor. "No..I can't be pregnant…I can't be." said the pinkette softly as her eyes started to water. She took deep breaths letting them out slowly, trying to calm her nerves when someone knocked on the door. Sakura stood there a moment, wondering if she should answer the door or not, she knew Hinata would be coming home late and Ino didn't get off for another hour, so it couldn't be them; not that they needed to knock on their own apartment door since they had keys. Sakura got up off the floor, stuffed the pregnancy test in her pocket, walked over to the door and opened it. Her emerald eyes widened, "Sasuke?" said Sakura in utter shock. The raven stood there with a nervous smile on his face and a dozen roses in his hand.

Sakura just stood there for a moment, she couldn't believe it was Sasuke, tears started to run down her cheeks and she jumped on Sasuke nearly knocking him down, hugging her boyfriend so tight. "Sasuke..I missed you so much." Sakura whispered.

After a long hug, Sakura accepted the flowers and invited Sasuke to come in. Sasuke sat on the couch feeling awkward while Sakura put the roses he had brought her in vase. It had been a while since Sasuke had even step foot in Sakuras apartment. Sakura never really like for Sasuke to come over because whenever he did, Ino would be annoying. She'd either ask Sasuke a bunch of questions like was his older brother was still gay or she would just try to be in the mix. Sasuke sat there fidgeting around a bit, two and a half weeks sure felt like years. Sakura stared at Sasuke, she couldn't believe it; he finally decided he wanted to make things right and here she was with more relationship altering information. Sakuras eyes started tearing even more. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura standing at the countertop just looking at him. He got up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "don't cry Sakura." he whispered.

The two of them stayed there for a while before Sasuke let go of Sakura, took her hand and guided her to the couch so they could sit down. The raven leaned forward, slouching a bit, his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands together. Sasuke began to speak, not looking at his girlfriend. "Sakura, I know I've been the biggest asshole to you lately and I'm so sorry. This time apart had me thinking a lot, I know that I need you." Sakura closed her eyes for a second, them all wet and puffy now; she waited so long to hear that. Sakura leaned over, hugging Sasuke her and burrying her head in Sasukes chest. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I'm so, so sorry…I love you." she whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke smirked, "I love you too." Sakura smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her again. "Sakura.", said the raven. The pinkette looked up at Sasuke who was looking down at her with a serious look on his face. "I promise to you, no more secrets. Is there anything I should know?" Sakura stopped looking at Sasuke and closed her eyes, "no Sasuke, nothing at all."

OOOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAY! So there it is….chapter 5. I MUST say I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I know the story centers around SasuSaku, but I wanted to give the other characters in the story a little more time to shine as well. I had a lot of fun trying to capture Deidaras "unn, hnn" speech patterns, what ever the hell he says lol! Also, it was hard for me to decide how I wanted Sasuke to act during the whole make up scene. Of course he had to show Sakura he really cares about her, but how the hell do you do that without making the guy out of character?! Oh my God, I was sooooooo lost, but I really hope you guys liked it o.O How do you feel about Sakura being pregnant? Please review and let me know what you think, that would help me VERY MUCH! As I've said, your eyes are great appreciated! Lol! Love you guys! :3


	6. Sakuras Decision

Heeeeyyeeeeee you guys. Once again, my sincerest apologies for taking a long time to update, as I've said in the last chapter, I've been VERY busy this summer, but I finally have some free time on my hands YAY! Here's chapter 6! ^_^

**Sakuras Decision**

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt Sasuke shift next to her. She yawned, looking over at her sleeping handsome. He was lying on his stomach, his arms tucked under him and his face toward the pinkette. Sasuke had spent the night at Sakuras apartment for the first time in almost a year and he looked quite peaceful. The pinkette turned over on her back and began poking at her stomach to see if there was a difference in the feel of it. "What are you doing?" said the raven in a deepened lethargic tone, startling Sakura a bit. Sakura quickly relaxed her fingers looking over at Sasuke whose eyes were still closed. "Oh nothing, I just have to tone up a bit." the pinkette said chuckling nervously. Sasuke opened his eyes, even though he was fighting to stay awake, "shut up...you're beautiful." Sakura smiled and then her face expression saddened, "Sasuke?.." Sakura looked harder at the raven and saw that he had fallen back to sleep. The pinkette sighed, turning over with her back to him.

About an hour had passed and Sakura was just lying in bed thinking. Sasuke leaned closer to her and suddenly she felt his tongue tasting her neck. Sakuras eyes rolled to the top of her head for a second, it felt so damn good. The raven began to nibble and Sakura closed her eyes, letting out a moan, "Oh my…GGGod Sakura said softly, her words stuttering a bit. Sasuke slid his hand up her side massaging her left breast and slowly sliding his hand back down her abdomen and towards her womanhood. The pinkette felt his extremely hard length through his boxers pressing up against her butt. Sakuras body was giving in; she was beginning to grow moist down below. That sexy bastard, he was so freaking smooth. Sakura felt his hand enter her panties and she quickly got up out of bed. She began gathering her shower cap, body wash and such, "well, I have a doctor's appointment I better get ready for." Sasuke sat up, the covers sliding down revealing his perfectly toned yet slender body; he was somewhat pouting. "What's the problem now?" said the raven with slight agitation in his voice. "Sasuke, I don't want to be late. I have to be there in an hour and I'm not even showered yet." "Yeah, yeah." said the raven rolling his eyes. "Why don't you want me to go with you this time anyway?" Sakura turned around towards Sasuke, his length still well engorged, "because there's no need, just drop me off and go to work or something. I'll call you when I'm done." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How strange." he thought. Sakura hated going to doctor's appointments and she always wanted him to tag along for comfort. "It's not like I don't know women get yeast infections, but whatever." said the raven carelessly falling backwards on the bed. Sakura blushed and made a sour face, "oh shut up Sasuke! I don't have a yeast infection!" said the pinkette raising her voice at her boyfriend. "Oh yeah? Than why the hell do you keep refusing me?" Sakura felt a lump in her throat and then she turned around, leaving the room and Sasuke with a smirk on his face. After Sakura was well out of the room and the door was closed, Sasuke looked down at the large tint in his boxers and sighed, "son of a bitch."

Sakura sighed as she made her way to the bathroom, she most certainly wanted to, but she just couldn't. It didn't feel right knowing that she may already be carrying a baby he didn't know about. "Forehead!" Sakura looked up and in front of her was the obnoxious blonde, "Oh...good morning Ino." Sakura responded and continued to the bathroom. Ino jumped in front of her friend, "Sakura, what's the matter? You've been moping around for the past week. I thought you'd go back to normal after you and Sasuke got back together." Sakura looked at Ino, her face was serious and her eyes were filled with worry. Sakura sighed, and pulled Ino into the bathroom, closing the door. "Is it still the whole Karin thing?" The pinkette took a deep breath before answering, "Ino I'm late." The clueless blonde raised an eyebrow, "umm..late for what?" Sakura put her hand on her stomach and Inos eyes widened. "Oh….ohhh…Oh my God Sakura, you're pregnant?" the blonde said loudly. "Ino!" Sakura hissed quieting her loud mouth friend. Ino covered her mouth with both hands, realizing how loud she was "I'm sorry. You haven't told him yet, have you?" "There's nothing to tell, I'm not even sure yet, that's why I have a doctor's appointment today; I need to know for sure before I do anything." said Sakura looking at the ground feeling bad. "How late are you?" "Almost three weeks and a half." Ino closed her eyes and opened them again, grabbing and hugging her best friend. "I want to come with you okay?" Sakura smiled, she was so grateful to have a friend like Ino even though she could be a handful sometimes, "thanks Ino." The blonde smiled back, letting go of Sakura and left the bathroom to let Sakura shower so they could be on time.

When Sakura came back in the room, Sasuke was fully dressed and ready to go. "Gee thanks for leaving me no time to shower." he said dryly. "See, well now you have something to do, while I'm at the doctors." said Sakura smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Sakura chuckled. Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura who was only wearing a towel. The raven quickly checked her out and with one swift move, slipped the towel off, pulling her close to him. Sakura was completely caught off guard as Sasuke held her slick naked body, his hand traveling all the way down her back to her butt and back up again. "If I stay here and watch you get dressed, I won't be able to control myself." Sakura stared into those menacing eyes of his and what she saw was nothing but lust. The pinkettes whole face turned red and in an instant, Sasuke had made her completely wet and weak in the knees. He leaned in for a kiss, as did Sakura and right before their lips connected, the raven pulled back, "I'll be in the car." he said leaving out of the room and closing the door. Sakura sighed; Sasuke must definitely be frustrated by now. Including the time they were apart for the break up and this week that they had gotten back together, they hadn't had sex in almost a month.

Sasuke was sitting in the car blasting his favorite song playing jewel star when Sakura and Ino came out of the apartment and began walking towards the car. "Well, ready to go." said Sakura opening the car door and getting in, as was Ino. "Good morning Sasuke kun!" a chipper Ino yelled from the back seat. "Morning." Sasuke said nonchalantly, turning on the ignition and pulling off, most certainly not interested in having any further conversation with Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes; Ino always had to make her presence known whenever she was around Sasuke; Sakura hated when she did that.

The whole car ride Ino talked on the phone to Tenten. The feisty brunette had a stupid fight with Neji about him eating the last two eggs that she apparently put away for herself. Sasuke and Sakura were most certainly annoyed, Sasuke more than Sakura though. The raven pulled up in front of the doctor's office, putting the car in park. "Thanks babe, I'll call you when I'm done." said Sakura getting out and Ino following her. When the girls shut the doors, Sasuke sped off down the street. Sakura sighed, "well come on Ino…lets get this over with." The blonde and the pinkette walked hand in hand in the doctor's office, praying for the best.

Sasuke was now at a restaurant; after he got home he showered and invited his friends to have lunch with him. The door opened and in walked Neji with Naruto following behind him, "took you guy's long enough." said Sasuke. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and hugged him tightly, "Sasuke, man, good to see ya!" "Yeah, you too." said Sasuke making a sour face. "Sooooo, TenTen is driving me fucking crazy." Neji whined. "She's been having random fits over every little thing, I don't freaking get it!" Sasuke smirked, join the club." "Already? Didn't you just patch things up with Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slouched in his chair, "well…it's not that we've been arguing, she's just been weird lately. She won't let me go any further than foreplay." Naruto chuckled at bit putting his hand on Sasukes back, "awww teme." "Shut up dobe" Sasuke hissed elbowing Naruto on the side. "I'm serious…she's never done that before." "Maybe she's just on her period." said the silly blonde. Neji cut his eye at Naruto, "you think that's the problem with all women when they start acting weird." Naruto grinned, throwing his hands up, "well Hinata always does, she's embarrassed or something."

Sasuke smirked, "Well I know for a fact that she's not on her period. She would've had that about 2 weeks ago." Naruto and Neji looked at Sasuke weird. "Well it's something I should know since I can't use condoms." Sasuke explained. "Can't?" Neji asked. Sasuke glanced around the restaurant before speaking, "I don't work properly when I put them on." Naruto busted out laughing, "You're king ding-a-ling alright." Sasuke smirked shaking his head. "But seriously, maybe she's just not ready to have sex yet; you guys went through your first serious rough patch. I remember when Tenten got mad at me for forgetting our anniversary; we didn't fuck for two weeks." said Neji. "And Hinata wouldn't because she was too scared. It took her a long time to just sleep in her underwear." Naruto added making a frog face. "Just give her some time; seriously…what other reason would Sakura have for not wanting to?" Sasuke thought a minute, "yeah I guess so."

Sakura was sitting in an exam room staring at the floor, practically shaking. A little while ago she had been called back to take a blood and urine test. "Sakura, calm down, everything will be alright." said Ino trying to help her feel better, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Sakura smiled for a second until she heard the door open. Sakura looked up at the nurse, as anxious as a person could get. "Well, congratulations Ms. Haruno, you're almost four weeks pregnant." the nurse said happily. Sakura closed her eyes, apart of her already knew, yet she still couldn't believe it. "Sakura?" Ino said softly with sympathy in her voice. The pinkette felt her eyes water, but she held them back and instead she forced a smile onto her face, "alright thanks." The nurse smiled "So Dr. Tsunade is starting you on these prenatal pills." said the nurse handing Sakura a small prescription paper. "So right now, the baby is the size of a poppy seed." Sakura didn't respond, this was real right now; she was really pregnant with Sasukes baby. "Well than, I'll set you up for your next visit." "Uh no!" Sakura yelled, startling the nurse. "I…I'll call you. Am I free to go now?" The nurse looked confused, "Um...yes. Don't forget to make your appointment; these next few weeks are important" said the nurse leaving out of the room.

Sakura got up and exited the room, storming out of the building, with Ino tailing after her. "Sakura! Sakura wait!" yelled Ino as she caught up to her friend, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around. The look on Sakuras face with tears streaming down broke Inos heart. "Ino I can't, I can't have this baby. Sasuke and I just got back together, it'll ruin everything!" "What are you saying Sakura?" "I am not having this baby Ino!" "That's not fair Sakura!" Ino yelled. "Would you prefer it to be you instead Ino? You want Sasuke right? Why don't you fuck Sasuke like you always wanted, get pregnant and you figure out how to deal with it!" Suddenly, Sakura felt a sting across her left cheek, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! I'm your friend, I'm trying to help you!" said Ino with tears in her eyes. Ino was hurt, she couldn't believe her best friend of so many years could say that to her, although there was some truth in it. "I'll be at Chojis." said the blonde turning around and walking away from Sakura. The pinkette put her hand up to her throbbing and now red cheek. "Ino…I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Sasuke was sitting in his car waiting for Sakura to call when she sent him a text that said,

"Hey Sasuke, Ino and I are going for lunch, don't worry about picking us up. I'll see you later."

Sasuke exhaled in annoyance, "she could've fucking told me that earlier." he said aloud. The raven turned his ignition and decided he would pay a visit to his older brother.

Sasuke pulled up to Itachis house, took a deep breath, exiting the car and making his way to the door. Before Sasuke could knock, the door opened, "Sasuke, what a surprise." said Itachi greeting Sasuke at the door with a smile on his face. Sasuke stepped in the house and he could see that a lot had changed since he left. "Doing some redecorating?" Itachis face frowned a bit, "Deidara thinks everything is too dark, so he's changing things. I hate all of it." Sasuke laughed. "What was that, unn!" yelled the loud blonde coming into the living room where the Uchiha brothers stood. "Oh nothing Dei, I was just telling Sasuke how I hate that you spend so much time redecorating and you don't have enough time for me." said Itachi obviously lying. "Fuck you, and all your creepy ass birds, I'm sick of you both, un!" said the blonde roughly yanking on Itachis ponytail, causing the elder raven to ball his face up and grab his hair. Sasuke laughed to himself, there was never a dry moment with the two of them in the same room.

"So what brings you here Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "I came to talk to you about something actually." he answered. "Perfect, what's going on? un!" Deidara budded in. Itachi rolled his eyes, "Well Sasuke?" Sasuke took a deep breath, "Well..it's Sakura. She's been a bit strange ever since we got back together." Before Itachi could speak Deidara jumped in, "strange how? Un!" "Well…I always catch her spacing out a lot and she's been avoiding having sex for about a week now. She's never done that before." "It's yo.…" Itachi silenced Deidara by quickly putting his hand over the blonde's mouth, sending Deidara into a frenzy, "She might just need time to fall back in comfortably. Things have never been that bad between you too after all." Itachi removed his hand from Deidaras mouth after he finished, "what the fuck, un!" Sasuke smiled as he watched his elder brother and his testy blonde boyfriend argue; having heard that Sakura just needs time to get comfortable from two people put him at ease.

Sakura was walking down the street slowly towards her apartment. She couldn't have this baby; things were finally getting back to normal. "Am I just being selfish?" she thought. What would Sasuke say? Would be he even want to have a baby? No, Sasuke can't stand to be around people sometimes, let alone a kid. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura continued walking home where she lay down in bed. She needed a break from reality, a break from this nightmare that was growing inside of her, what the hell was she to do? She most certainly didn't have enough money to get rid of it herself.

Sakura kept hearing a baby cry, "that poor baby, where are its parents?" the pinkette thought. It just kept crying and it was getting louder and much harder to listen to. Was the poor thing in pain? "Sakura, Sakura! Not much longer now." The pinkette looked over and there was Sasuke holding her hand. "Come on now Ms. Haruno, push now." Sakura looked in front of her; there stood Dr. Tsunade, and a nurse. Her legs were wide open and her feet were propped up on these cushioned pedals. Sakura began to cry, "I'm not ready, I'm not ready!" she shouted. Suddenly she was opening her eyes again; she could still hear the poor baby crying. "I'm sorry Ms Haruno and Mr. Uchiha, the baby was still born." Sakura sat up and looked over at the raven as he dropped to his knees. Sakura began to cry hysterically, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" The pinkette heard voices she recognized and she felt her body being shaken quite violently. Sakura opened her eyes quickly sitting up to see Hinata and Ino beside her. Sakura was sweating, shaking and tears were running down her face. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura, "it's okay, I'm right here Sakura."

The two friends sat on Sakuras bed with her while she calmed down. "It was horrible, we lost the baby, I never wanted it in the first place!" Tears began to form in Hinatas eyes; "Sakura, everything is going to be okay." said the light eyed timid girl rubbing Sakuras shoulder. "Sakura, maybe it wont be as bad as it seems, maybe Sasuke will welcome it with open arms, you'll never know if you don't tell him." said Ino. "You don't understand; I know Sasuke!" "Sakura of course this choice is completely up to you, it's your life and your body, but don't you think Sasuke should have a say as well?" Sakura looked at Hinata, tears were swelling in her eyes, neither she nor Ino wanted her to get rid of this baby. Sakura stood up and got out of bed. She put on her flats, grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."

Sasuke had just pulled up to his apartment when he saw Sakura walking down the street. Sasuke quietly walked up behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist, scaring her. Sakura yelped, "Sasuke! Don't do that!" Sasuke smirked, "well how'd your appointment go?" Sakura swallowed, answering quickly as they made there way to Sasukes apartment. "It went fine." "Ooookay than." said the raven unlocking his door and going in. "Hungry at all?" Sasuke asked grabbing a bottle of green tea from the fridge. "Uh…no...I'm fine. Want to watch some TV?" "Yeah sure." Sasuke answered indifferent to Sakuras suggestion.

The two lay on the couch with Sakura in between Sasukes legs and her head resting on his chest. They were watching some comedy show that the raven hated, but would only watch it because Sakura liked it. A commercial came on and Sakuras heart sunk, it was diaper commercial with a baby and its Mother. The pinkette felt a lump in her throat and her eyes started to water. Apart of her wanted that, but she didn't want to put her relationship at risk again, she just couldn't do that even if it did make her selfish. "Sasuke?" "Hmm?" he answered barely audible. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and she could see that he was half asleep. Sakura, sighed, "Nevermind."

OOOOOOKAY...so there it is. I MUST be honest with you guys, I think this is the weakest chapter. I DO have an idea for the next chapter; I just had to find a way to drag out this one before I get to the next one, sheeessssh. Lol! How do you feel about what's going on with Sakura? And what about poor Sasuke? He has no idea what's going on, not to mention the poor guy is sexually starved up to his neck lol! But anywho, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I didn't at all (-_-) and as always, PLEASE REVIEW I need to know what you guys think PLEEEEAAASSSE?! Thanks again for reading ^_^


End file.
